Tired
by Stun04
Summary: Jate AU versions of scenes throughout the series involving Jack and Kate. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little AU version of The Greater Good when Kate goes looking for an exhausted Jack when he's looking for Locke after Boone's death. There are a couple random names thrown in to represent some of the background people who don't really have parts.

**Tired**

"People are scared and upset. They don't know what's going on. We need you to come back, Jack. Please?" Kate asked Jack looking at him concerned. She was afraid that he would ignore her and just keep going; his stubborn streak could drive a person insane. She watched as he stopped and caught his breath. He had to be exhausted he had just spent the night trying to save a life and couldn't. He hadn't slept or eaten and she wasn't even sure if he had even taken a sip of water today. To make things worse he had given Boone his own blood, pouring his own blood into Boone was how Charlie described it. Even though Kate was glad to have been there for Claire part of her wishes she had stayed behind to be with Jack. Sun had told her that she had to literally yank the transfer tube out of his arm when he wasn't even paying attention to his own health just Boone's. Those were the thoughts that scared Kate, knowing that Jack gave and gave and never looked out for his own well being. How far was he willing to go? To the death, would he sacrifice his life in order to save another? A real hero would and Kate knew Jack was a hero, but she didn't want him to be. Heroes never think of themselves, heroes are the first to fall on their swords if it means saving another life, heroes die. Kate couldn't stand the thought that Jack could die.

She watched as he struggled with his conscience and she regretted telling him that everyone needed him. He's tired and the last thing he needs is the responsibility of everyone else, but it was the only thing Kate could say to make him stop and listen. She knew his guilt at leaving the other survivors would kick in and he would come back out of obligation to them. She felt like a bitch manipulating him like that but she needed him to come back so she could get him to rest. Running around the jungle looking for Locke was the last thing he should be doing. Kate's heart broke when he finally looked at her; he looked like a lost little boy.

"I can't save them" he said his voice a soft whisper"

"What?" she asked.

""I couldn't save Boone so why should they expect me to be able to save them? I failed Kate, they need someone who won't fail, who won't let them down, and that's not me." His voice sounded defeated.

"No Jack, that's not true, do you have any idea where we would be right now if it wasn't for you? You've done so much for us, that's why we follow you, we believe in you." Kate said moving to stand in front of him.

"They shouldn't, what have I done Kate? I couldn't save the marshal, Joanna, Scott, Boone, they took Claire and I didn't bring her back. All I've managed to do is screw things up. So let me go Kate, just let me go into the jungle and you guys find someone else to lead you, someone who won't do more damage than good." Jack said turning from her.

Kate leapt forward and grabbed him by the shoulders turning him to her angrily. "How can you say that? How can you actually believe that? Let's talk about the good you've done, how about our first day here, you pulled Randy from under the wreckage and fixed his leg, you kept Claire calm, you revived Rose the whole time bleeding from your own wound. Since we've been here you united the camp, you found us fresh water, and you kept Shannon breathing when her asthma overtook her. Jesus Jack you brought Charlie back from the dead! You listened to Claire and eased her fears about being a new mother, hell you've even helped Sawyer out a couple of times. You fix peoples' wounds Jack but that isn't just it, you help people by talking to them asking them how they're doing, making daily rounds and checking in with everyone. Whether it's joking around with Hurley or talking politics with Mr. Henderson you are the one we see the one we trust." Kate said looking into his eyes desperately trying to get through to him.

"Anyone can do those things" Jack said softly.

"But no one has" Kate yelled her eyes filling with tears of frustration. "God Jack I see the way you beat yourself up for these people and it kills me. Part of me says if you want to go in the jungle then go for it. Get away from this crap and live your life without the stress. But the other part of me, the selfish part, couldn't stand it if you left. You have become my best friend and it's been a long time since I had one of those. You're a good leader Jack and everyone knows that you've done your best, but you also need to realize that it's ok to take a step back every once in awhile. Let other people handle things while you take some time off. You need to take care of yourself Jack." Kate said

"I'm so tired" he whispered, his head down staring at the ground. Kate watched him and decided to take a risk. She stepped up and slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I know you are, I know you're tired and that's ok, you've earned the right to be. I promise you can rest soon, let's just go back to camp." Kate leaned back and could see the pure exhaustion on his face. She gently rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling of having him so close.

"I figured you were going to tell me to go back to camp to take care of everyone" Jack asked his nose accidentally brushing against hers.

"Jack I'm selfish, if you decided right here and now that you didn't want to be in charge I would support you a hundred percent because I hate the way you run yourself down trying to make everyone happy. But you also need to know that in the time you have been in charge, you haven't let us down. You have done so much good for everyone and I won't allow you to believe otherwise. Now if you decide you want to go back and be in charge I will also support you a hundred percent but I need to ask that you take care of yourself in doing so, if not for you then for me." She said huskily.

Jack opened his eyes and found himself staring into the deep beautiful eyes of Kate. Without even planning to he leaned forward and gently took her lips with his own. Kate froze for a second but then relaxed into the kiss. She had fought her attraction to Jack for so long but for now she just wanted to be swept up in it and enjoy herself. Jack slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and gently slipped his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Kate returned the kiss with a little more force pulling him even tighter to her. Their tongues intertwined as their mouths made love to one another. Kate enjoyed the feel of Jack's body as he pressed against her. He was hard and strong where she was soft and pliable. When the need to breathe became too much they gently broke apart but continued to place quick, soft kisses against each others lips.

"Thank you" Jack whispered.

"I didn't do anything" Kate said back.

"You make me feel worthy Kate" Jack said seriously. Kate heard the exhaustion in his voice.

"You were already worthy Jack. Now come on let's head back, then you can come to my tent and show me how gracious you really are" Kate said with a cheeky grin.

Jack chuckled, "I thought I was going back to catch up on my sleep"

"Oh you are" Kate said flirtatiously, "In fact I insist you get all your strength back cause when you wake up you're all mine buddy." She said placing a quick kiss across his lips. Taking his hand in hers they headed back to the camp.

So I was thinking of continuing with each chapter being an AU version of certain Jate moments throughout the series. If that sounds interesting please let me know and I'll continue. If it sounds hideous and awful then you can let me know that too. :)


	2. Hiding in the trees

Oh my gosh can I just start off by saying thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I got 17 for the first chapter that's crazy insane so thank you thank you. Also I want to thank all of my I Don't Believe You readers who also reviewed for Tired it means a lot that you're willing to read more of my stories. Just to clear a couple things up the chapters in this story are going to be different parts of Jate moments throughout the series. They are also going to be AU because even though I think it would have ruined the Jate relationship if they got together too early these are just little stories of what if. I'll try to do them in chronological order so even though I already did one for The Greater Good I'm going to head back to the beginning of the series and work my way through. I may wander a bit but I'll let you know what episode each story is coming from. OK that was a huge rambling speech so on to the story. This takes place in the Pilot Part One.

**COUNT TO FIVE**

Kate felt her felt her feet slipping and sliding as she ran through the mud as fast as she could. She could hear the sounds of whatever killed the pilot roaring behind her. She threw a quick glance back and saw Jack and Charlie were running in the same direction as her. She didn't know what it was that was coming for them but Kate had no desire to stick around to meet it. Up ahead she saw some strangely shaped trees with long vines hanging down from them, she figured it would be a good place to hide. As she turned toward her salvation she felt her feet slip out from under her and she hit the mud. Her heart was racing in her chest a mile a minute. She could swear that any second the monster would snatch her right up off the ground. The fear was so strong that Kate could feel tears well in her eyes, but she refused to be paralyzed by it. She scrambled ungracefully to the vines and threw herself into the shelter of the tree.

She quickly turned to look back out into the jungle to see what was happening, the rain was coming down in buckets and Kate couldn't see too well. Suddenly it hit her where was Charlie? Where was Jack, he had just been right behind her? Panic swelled in her chest she had been so scared but surely if it had grabbed Jack wouldn't she have heard it? The fear bubbled up in her chest and Kate screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Jack!" it came out as a scream and a sob rolled into one. Where was he? Kate couldn't help but be worried for the handsome stranger she had just met the day before. He was the only person she knew, and that made him special to her. They had shared some kind of connection and Kate had felt it right away. She couldn't explain it and didn't even try to, all she knew was that he was kind, smart, gentle and he was her friend.

Suddenly something ran into Kate and she let out a scream her body and instincts trying to find some way to flee the intruder. Before she could do anything Kate felt herself being held by two strong hands on her shoulders. She focused on what she was looking at when she saw the drenched white t-shirt sticking to a muscular chest. Her eyes roamed up and she found herself looking right into the beautiful brown eyes of the man she thought had perished. Without thinking of the consequences and really not even caring about them either, Kate launched herself into the strong arms of the doctor named Jack.

Jack caught the frightened woman as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her close trying to soothe her and also keep an eye out for whatever it was that was chasing them. Jack was shocked at how hard Kate was shaking. Fearing that she could go in shock, Jack moved her farther within the confines of the tree so he could look and talk to her without being seen from the jungle.

"Kate" he whispered, "Kate look at me" his voice was low but strong at the same time. Kate couldn't help but to look up at him. "It's ok we're ok but you need to breathe and relax alright?" Relax? Jack thought to himself, yeah right like relaxing was even a remote possibility at this point. Jack was suddenly drawn from his thoughts as he heard her whisper something. Leaning in he tried to hear what it was that she was saying.

"One…Two…Three…Four…" Kate said allowing the fear to just overtake her; she clutched onto Jack and was so scared it was hard to form the words as her lips trembled. Jack realized she was counting and quickly remembered to the day before when he told her how he handled his fear. This was good Kate was trying to get herself back in line and that's what he needed for her to do, the fact that she could attempt to control her fear meant that she should be out of the harm of going into shock. He leaned down closer to her and they both whispered at the same time.

"Five"

Suddenly the rain halted and they were surrounded by silence, the danger seemed to have passed for now anyway. Kate looked up at Jack whose eyes were scanning the forest around them.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked suddenly remembering the rock star and feeling bad that it wasn't until now that he came to mind.

"He's back a bit we found some trees like this to hide in, I told him to stay put until I came back for him" Jack said keeping his voice low just in case.

"Why did you leave your shelter? How did you end up here?" Kate asked her voice still holding a slight tremble to it but nothing like it was before.

"I heard you scream my name, so I came to find you." Jack said. Kate could tell he was going into doctor mode scanning her for injuries.

"Jack the monster was out there, you should have stayed behind. I can't believe you risked your life just to check on me." Kate didn't know if she should be happy, annoyed, or angry about the fact that Jack put his life in danger because of her. She quickly hugged him again and was pleased to feel his heartbeat through his chest. He was still alive and so was she. She pulled back and looked at him. He truly was the most handsome man she had ever met. She wasn't sure if it was his deep and rich eyes, or perhaps his soft, plump lips, maybe it was his strong jaw and chiseled features. Kate couldn't name it but whatever it was it made her feel safe. She laid her head back on his shoulder just wanting to enjoy the safety for a quick moment.

Jack stroked her hair gently and rocked her slightly. She pulled back and Jack placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Their eyes met and for a moment the world seemed to stop moving it was just two of them and their surroundings and circumstances seemed to have disappeared. She tilted her face up ever so slightly and was just inches from his lips. Suddenly he backed up but not completely away from her.

"Uh" Jack said nervously clearing his throat and breaking the intense look he was sharing with Kate. "We should probably go look for Charlie" he said giving her a shy smile.

Kate felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment at what had almost happened, she was pretty sure she had been inches away from kissing Jack. "Yeah" she quickly agreed, "We better get a move on." she said.

When they walked out into the jungle and headed back towards Charlie, Kate couldn't help but wonder What if?

As if reading her mind, Jack's arm gently brushed hers and he soon brushed his hand against hers. Kate immediately opened her hand to the gesture and he took in his own. They walked through the jungle back to Charlie with their hands gently clasped.

Ok so please let me know what you think, I live off of reviews good and bad so please just hit the little review button and make my life happy.


	3. Questioning Everything

Ok just to clear up any confusion the stories aren't going to be continuous. Each chapter is going to be a one-shot about a Jate moment. So I might do one where they make out and the next they just share a friendly laugh :) so I just wanted to point that out so there would be no confusion. Also I'm not going to be covering every episode just the ones that really stick out in my mind. This is from the episode Walkabout and Jack is moody and Kate is funny.

**QUESTIONING EVERYTHING **

Jack could feel the walls closing in on him, which was pretty ironic being he was sitting alone at the end of a beach breathing fresh ocean air. He wanted nothing more than to go into the jungle and just disappear but he knew he couldn't, if any one needed any medical help he was responsible. He wasn't sure how that all made sense, had he died on the plane they would have no doctor and they would just have to figure out how to get by. All the major plane crash injuries were taken care of; he could just go and disappear. Jack knew he wasn't thinking straight and he knew that wasn't uncommon, twice during the day he could have sworn he saw his dead father standing at the edge of the jungle.

Jack shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he knew like Rose said, he was probably suffering from Post Traumatic Shock. He hadn't slept in four days and had barely eaten or had any water either. He had spent the entire day working on the damn fuselage in the sun and heat. Of course it only made sense he was seeing things. He sighed as he thought of the fuselage, it had been his idea to burn it and people like Sayid resented him for the decision. It irked Jack that nobody made decisions, so he did and then they wouldn't like it. If they didn't like it than why didn't they come up with another idea? It wasn't like his thoughts were his way or the highway had somebody come up with something different Jack would have gladly gone along with it.

That was why the walls were closing in, they all did what he said, they all looked at him when food ran out, Claire asked him to run the memorial, they were treating him like a leader as if he was the one in charge. Jack didn't want that, he was happy to help out and give suggestions but he couldn't be in charge of all these people. He wouldn't be able to, he would fail. That's probably why he kept seeing his father, a sign telling him to get out now before he took himself down and all these people with him, he was not a leader. He could be the doctor, he could handle that but all the other day to day operations could go to Sayid or even Mr. Locke.

He sighed running his hands through the sand a quick glance down the beach and he could see the tall flames of the fuselage burning into the night. Memorials weren't his thing. Nope, there was no way Jack could stand in front of everyone and tell them that these people were safely in the hands of God, he didn't even know if he believed in God. In his line of work he had seen the worst that could be done to a person, by accident or by the hands of another. Either way it got hard to see it day in and out and still be able to chalk it up to God's master plan. If there was a God, why would he injure people? If he wanted them dead why didn't they just die? That's why Jack was more of a man of science. He had seen medicine cure and surgeries fix patients. He had performed some of those impossible surgeries himself. People called them miracles and said that Jack must have been sharing the scalpel with God himself. Jack didn't see miracles though, he just saw himself doing his job the best he could, was God helping him? He couldn't say one way or the other. People lived and people died on the operating table. So no way was he going to try to comfort some forty people with a deity that he wasn't even sure existed.

He wondered if Kate was there, he wasn't shallow enough to think just because she was a fugitive she didn't believe in God, he just wondered if she was there. He found himself thinking about her a lot in these past couple of days. He wasn't sure why, of course she was beautiful but Jack had met beautiful women before who didn't occupy his mind the way Kate did. Maybe it was because she helped him so they shared that connection. Anyway he looked at it Kate was always there in the back of his mind. He didn't want her to be though, he didn't want to be thinking about any woman and especially a woman he knows nothing about except that she is a fugitive from the law. The last thing he needs is that kind of complication, normal relationships were complicated enough on their own. Jack had gotten his heart stomped on enough times to know that finding true love was basically a load of crap. Sure he agreed marriages could work but just not for him. His father had once said that commitment was what made Jack tick. Over the last few months and a couple of one night stands later Jack was starting to find that he was doing pretty good with no commitments. That wasn't necessarily the man Jack wanted to be though. He didn't want to fill his days with just work and his nights with some nurse or girl he met during the day. He had always wanted the family life, to get married, have children and grow old with someone. It just didn't seem like it was in the stars for him.

The woman from the bar Ana Lucia was probably his soul mate and in some sick cosmic joke she died when the tail end ripped off and fell in the ocean. He wondered if they would read her name from the manifest, would they read his father's he thought bitterly remembering how he had to actually buy a ticket under his fathers name just to get the coffin on. Some God, huh?

When Jack got sick of thinking he just let his mind go blank as he stared out at the ocean. He was drawn from his revelry when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He glanced up and in the moonlight saw Kate.

"Hi" she said shyly, "This seat taken?" she gesturing to the sand next to him.

"Well the seat is open but I can't promise good company." said Jack.

"How about I be the judge of that?" Kate said with a smirk as she took the place next to him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but Jack was aware that Kate kept sneaking small glances in his direction. After a few more minutes Kate spoke up.

"Jack, I noticed you weren't at the memorial, you ok?" she asked slightly worried, especially when she had seen him sitting all the way at the end of the beach in the dark and all alone.

"Memorials aren't really my thing" Jack said softly.

Kate gave him a surprised look as she faked shock, "What? You mean you don't go to funerals and memorials for a good time like the rest of us? Well let me tell you, you're really missing out on one great time." She said teasing him.

Jack couldn't help the smile on his face as he listened to Kate. He sobered up as he spoke though, "Claire asked me to run it, but I couldn't. I can't tell people it's all right when I don't know if I believe that myself. And I sure as hell can't reassure them that all the people who died are safely in heaven."

"Why's that?" Kate asked curious as to what his answer might be.

"Cause I can't say if I believe in God in the first place." Jack said.

Kate sat silent for a minute, she wasn't sure if she was surprised by his decision. "Well if there is one, he sure as a sick sense of humor" Kate said looking up into the sky.

Jack let out a chuckle relieved that Kate didn't want to try to get into a theological debate with him. "So what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Kate sighed with a small smile, "Sawyer keeps hitting on me."

"Ok" Jack said not sure where the conversation was going.

"So if I hadn't found him disgusting before I definitely do now." Kate said draining the sand through her hands.

"I almost hate to ask but what has he done now?" Jack asked.

"He told me the best way to honor the dead is to show you're alive and that the best way for me to do that was to have sex, so I told him what a great idea and then said if anyone needed me, I'd be with you." Kate said giving Jack a cheeky grin.

Jack let out a hearty laugh which made Kate feel good being she had never heard him really laugh before. "Are you serious?" Jack asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Absolutely, and you should have seen the look on his face, it looked like he ate a lemon. I uh hope you don't mind that I did that, everyone was kind of standing there and heard it." Kate said sheepishly, "I mean you don't have a wife or girlfriend on the plane that I just haven't seen yet do you?" Kate kept her tone light, but she was also trying to fish for information from Jack about his personal life. She was attracted to him at least as attracted as one could be for someone who has only known him about four days.

Jack chuckled, "Nope, no wives or girlfriends here or back home."

"Good" Kate said boldly, "Because the way I look at it you're the only thing protecting me from that hillbilly and I'd hate for some annoying wife to pop up and get in my way. Like just being married to you would give her some kind of claim or something" Kate said sarcastically giving him a teasing grin.

"The nerve of her" Jack said shaking his head, he was enjoying their light banter.

"Oh, I'm an idiot, I brought you a bottle of water and a mango" she said reaching into her pack. She handed it to him with raised eyebrows, "I noticed you haven't eaten or had anything to drink. Are you trying to diet? Cause I got to tell you, you're figure is just perfect"

Jack snorted as he was drinking his water. Kate's smile grew even bigger, Jack had seemed so stressed, especially today. She was enjoying the fact that she was making him laugh. "Plus I can't have you starve to death after all that hard work I put in trying to sew you back together. I'm very proud of those stitches" she said giving him a wink.

Jack smiled softly, "Yeah I haven't had a lot of time to do much eating or drinking, things have been a little hectic."

Kate looked at him seriously, "You know Jack you're not the only one here, everyone can pitch in and hey you've got me. Look what I'm trying to say is if it gets really bad and you think you're going to break, I want you to do something for me" she said staring him in the eyes.

"What's that?" Jack said, not breaking their gaze.

"Feel free to beat the living crap out of Sawyer" Kate said still serious, and then she grinned from ear to ear. Jack started laughing again, a true laugh and that made her laugh too. When they finally caught their breaths Kate jumped up and held her hand out to him. "Come on Doctor, let's head back. I'm sure we're going to get some curious looks so feel free to muss your hair and tear your shirt." Kate said reminding him of what she had implied to everyone that she would be doing with him. Jack just shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you Kate" he said sincerely.

Seeing the honesty in his eyes Kate just smiled and tucked her arm through his, "Your welcome Jack, I'm sure I'll need you to repay the favor for me and cheer me up one day."

"Anytime." Jack said and with that they walked back to the beach.

So I was having crazy writer's block today and this is all I could come up with so please don't hate me if you don't like it.


	4. To Be Worthy

Holy cow I can't believe how many people are reading this story, thanks everyone so much. If no one was reading I could slack off and update like once a month, but you guys are holding me to a standard. So your reward for being such good little readers is a new update. You can let me know if it's a worthy reward when you actually read it and hit that little review button, because that's what you're going to do right? Review? That's what I thought J. So this little story comes from the episode White Rabbit, and be warned there is a huge monologue from Jack so please bear with it.

**TO BE WORTHY**

Kate filled the glass with the little bit of water and scanned the beach for Jack. She saw him sitting alone on the beach staring out into the water. It was funny how usually one of them was always in that same spot and sometimes together, like it was something they shared. She headed towards him as her mind went through the day. First Joanna died, it still was so strange that a person could survive a horrific plane crash and then just drown one morning taking a swim. She had worried about Jack it was like he took her death to heart, like he had caused it somehow. He had saved Boone and tried to save her but couldn't, it wasn't his fault, had he done nothing both Boone and Joanna would be gone.

Then Claire passed out and Kate found out the water was all gone. Charlie and Hurley told her that they had told Jack but he had kind of snapped at them, then he got into a confrontation with Boone and then was just gone. Kate couldn't blame him for taking off; she was the master at running away so she completely understood why he wanted to get out. It had only been about six days but Kate could see the stress getting to him, he wasn't eating or drinking properly. She knew he wasn't sleeping because many times in the night she'd awake to see him checking on someone or just sitting and looking at the ocean. Then this morning he swore he saw a man that she didn't. Needless to say he was on her mind all day, worrying if he was ok. Had the monster gotten him, a polar bear maybe? Did he just up and leave and is never coming back? All kinds of crazy things ran through her mind, and then all of sudden he was there standing on the beach demanding everyone's attention by just talking. He had told everyone that it was time to stop acting like victims and start acting like survivors. She was proud of him, though things weren't perfect his speech got people moving. He had also found water out in the valley, what the heck was he doing all the way out there. He's always warning her about the dangers of the jungle and then ups and leaves and goes on his own little safari.

Kate realized that she was angry with him. Not because he left and there was no doctor around, that wasn't what bothered her. What irked her was that Jack disappearing worried her, and Kate hadn't worried about someone in a long time. To worry about someone meant that she also cared for that someone. That's what made her mad, she had worked so hard on building her walls up and hiding from people, but within a week this one man broke them down and now she was worrying for him. She didn't want to care about him, she wanted to just be able to say glad you're back and that's it, but she knew she couldn't. She needed to be there with him, talk to him, find out why he ran. She had meant it when she told him she wanted to tell him what she'd done. She had never confided in anyone before, but Jack just brought it out of her. Within minutes of talking to him Kate was always giving him information about herself. She trusted him, which made her mad as well. People she trusted usually betrayed her, but not Jack. No, he had found out her secret and then never said a single word about it to anyone. She was mad at him because he made her feel something for him. How much sense does that make Kate asked herself. To punish someone for your own feelings, that's like refusing to speak to someone because you had a dream about them and that they wronged you in the dream.

She quietly approached his side and held out the glass to him.

"Thanks" he said giving her a small smile. He was so good looking when he smiles, she thought to herself. It's a shame he doesn't quite do it often enough.

Kate settled next to him watching him as he thirstily drank down the water. Her eyes scanned him to see if there was any sign of injury or anything telling her where he might have been. When she saw nothing she took a deep breath and jumped in headfirst.

"So where were you today Jack?" she asked staring at her feet as if her shoes were very fascinating.

Jack sighed and kept looking down after a second he looked over at her, "Just had to take care of a few things."

Kate felt herself chuckle at his words, "That's all I'm gonna get, huh?" she asked peeking at him from the corner of her eye. She didn't know why but she had wanted him to confide in her. She needed to know he trusted her as much as she trusted him; she needed for them to be on equal footing.

Jack gave a very little smile and then after a pause he spoke, "My father died. In Sydney"

Kate looked up at him with sympathy in her eyes. She really hadn't been expecting that. "I'm sorry" she said her voice soft.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head, "I'm sorry too" he said his rich brown eyes looking away from her with sadness in them.

Kate watched him for a moment as he seemed to struggle with his emotions, not sure why she did it but Kate scooted close to him and put her arms around him pulling him into a hug. She felt him tense but she refused to let go. After a few seconds she felt him relax in her arms and return the embrace. They sat there for a few minutes just holding one another. Kate closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, even for being out in the jungle all day he still smelled good to her. She rubbed his back lightly avoiding the spot where she had sewn him up. He never mentioned it to her but she assumed his wound had healed ok. Finally they slowly broke apart. She looked up into his face as he pulled away and saw a bit of relief in them.

"Thanks" he said almost embarrassed. He quickly looked away and back at the ocean.

Kate felt a small smile tug at her lips as she watched the shyness that Jack had come to life. "No problem, sometimes we all just need to be held." She said softly.

Jack nodded again still looking at the water. "My father and I never got along. He was a surgeon and wanted me to be just like him. I tried, I tried as hard as I could, but I was never good enough for him. I think he enjoyed watching me stumble and god forbid if I ever showed a weakness, well he'd be the first to go for the jugular." Jack said bitterly. Kate had far from the best parents obviously, but she couldn't believe a parent could be quite that cruel. "Of course like a beaten animal I just kept setting myself up for more, anytime I did anything good I would wait for it, the one time in my entire life to tell me he was proud. He usually would just say what I had done was nice but he could have done better. I was married once and I wasn't sure if I should go through with it or not. Turning out the way it did with a pretty nasty divorce, I probably should have listened to the little voice in my head telling me to run like hell." He said with a smile. Kate returned the smile, not just because of his own, but because a small part of her felt a wave of relief when he said he was divorced.

"So there I am the night before the wedding and I'm supposed to write my own vows which I had the worst time thinking of what to say. The whole day I had waited to see if he would come or not, that's the relationship we had, I wasn't sure he was even coming to his own son's wedding. I'm sitting at the pool trying to figure out what to say when suddenly he's there. I remember he called me Kiddo, he never called me anything but Jack my whole life. That one word was worth so much to me. We sat and talked for a few minutes and like that wounded animal I hung on to the fact that for a brief second he showed me some affection and I told him I wasn't sure if I should get married I asked him what should I do?" Jack leaned back on his hands and looked over at Kate, "Know what he said? He basically told me that commitment made me tick but that I couldn't let things go. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Here I'm asking, no pleading, my father for help and he couldn't even give me a straight answer. It was like he enjoyed watching me flounder. When Sarah and I got divorced he actually said he never thought it was going to last anyway." Jack said shaking his head ruefully.

"He got drunk and operated on a patient and she died. A nurse came to get me because she was scared of what my father was doing. By the time I got there it was too late, the patient was already gone. He wanted me to cover for him, told me that it was just a little slip up and that she was too far gone from the accident anyway and what kind of son would I be if I ruined his precious career. I actually considered covering for him, that's how badly I wanted his acceptance, but then the autopsy came in and it was obvious to me that he had killed her, he had screwed up and killed her and she was pregnant. What could I do? I couldn't swear he would never do it again, what if he did? What if the next person to come through the door would be his next victim? So I gave my statement, he lost his license and I just proved myself to be as worthless as he had been saying about me for years. He lost his friends, his reputation and of course he and my mother blamed me for all of it. I hadn't spoken to him for two months when he disappeared, my mother told me I had to go to Sydney to find him and bring him home, since it was my fault he left anyway. I got to Sydney but I found him in the morgue, he died of a heart attack. My fault as well, my mother made sure to tell me exactly how she felt when I called to tell her." Jack said softly, then he let out a bitter laugh, "I couldn't even bring his body home" he said gesturing around him at their situation. "Guess I am worthless, I'm sure Joanna's family will feel so" he said so softly Kate could just barely hear him.

"Don't say that" Kate said sternly. "Look at me" she said reaching over and tilting his face to look at her. "You are not worthless; you did everything you could for Joanna, Jack. You tried and like life, sometimes things don't work out, you can't blame yourself for everything in this world that goes wrong. As for you're father he made his own choices, it's not your fault that he made the wrong ones. I've known you for six days Jack and since the first day I could see that you were kind, brave strong and good. He had your whole life to see it and since he didn't it's his loss, his and your mother's. Jack the man I thought was my father turned out to not be and when he left I was little and it broke my heart, the man who was my father was a horrible person, he beat me and my mom, he degraded us and I hated him for it. I grew up thinking that all men we're like him, but not you Jack, you are one of the only two men I've ever met who have shown that there is good out there. In six days I have watched you care and protect for all of us and in those six days there was more compassion than I've ever seen in my life. I'm proud to know you Jack, I was so proud of you when you spoke earlier, you made a difference Jack, you did, no one else." Kate said sternly trying to get through to him.

Jack looked into her eyes and Kate knew he was searching for the truth of her words. When he finally saw that she was indeed being honest, Jack felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Without planning or even thinking about it Jack reached out and gently caressed her face. His hand slipped around and he ran his fingers gently through her hair. He gave a gentle tug and pulled Kate to him. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers. Once, twice he gently grazed her lips with his own. He felt Kate tense and then suddenly her arms were around his neck and her mouth was pressed against his. Jack gently ran his tongue along the lining of her lips looking for entrance. With a small gasp Kate opened her mouth to him and his tongue entered. Kate couldn't believe this was happening and so quickly, but it felt right. For the first time is so long Kate felt like she was doing something right. She tugged him closer as their tongues and danced along each others. Jack reached with his other arm and pulled Kate into his lap as if to not feel her would kill him. After a few more minutes the couple broke away to breathe and they rested their foreheads against each others while they breathed in the nighttime air.

"Wow" Kate said breathlessly, "that was…wow" she said again

Jack chuckled, "I uh hope that was a good wow, I wasn't planning on this Kate, I hope this didn't ruin anything." Before Jack could go on Kate pressed her mouth back against his kissing him hard. Somehow Jack ended up on his back with Kate on top of him. The two were kissing passionately as their hands were running all over each other desperate to touch one another.

"Kate" Jack said pulling his mouth from hers; "Kate wait, we have to stop" he smiled when he heard her little moan of disapproval. "It's too soon Kate, we've only known each other a week."

"You don't want me?" Kate asked unsure of herself.

Jack groaned and stroked her hair, "No sweetheart, I want you, I want you badly, but not like this. First we're on a beach with spectators all around, and second I still want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me before we go any further."

Kate thought for a second and then she smiled at him, "Ok, I could go for that, but I still want kisses." She said teasing him.

Jack grinned, "Then kisses you will get" he said leaning in and kissing her softly and briefly. When they pulled apart Kate climbed to her feet and held her hand out to him. Taking it he followed as she led him to his shelter. She entered pulling him in behind her. She straightened the blanket he had been sleeping on and gestured for him to lay down. When he was settled, Kate grabbed another blanket and laid down next to him, he gave her a curious look as she covered them both.

"We can talk tomorrow Jack, but it's been a long day and we both need sleep" with that she snuggled her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. A few minutes later Jack followed her.

Ok so there it is hope it wasn't too boring, not one my favorite writings but I think the next two updates will make all Jaters happy, House of the Rising Sun and of course one of my all time favorite Jater episodes The Moth. So hopefully those two will be done sometime over the next few days


	5. Who are you really?

Ok here's another update, and also to my I Don't Believe You fans I haven't forgotten you, I'm just still trying to work some stuff out with the next chapter and it is just taking me longer than I expected. So this story is taken from House of the Rising Sun. This was a hard one just because there were so many awesome Jate moments from the flirting about the tattoos, to the whole running from bees half naked and of course the whole You checking me out moment, so I'm going to try to do one scene but incorporate all of those moments together so I hope it works out.

**WHO ARE YOU REALLY?**

Kate sat at the campfire staring deep into the flames. She could feel the tears in her eyes, as she knew his presence wasn't there. How is it possible to miss someone you barely even know so much? She glanced around and saw the others who had stayed behind. She watched as Michael hugged Walt affectionately, Sayid was drinking his water and Sawyer of course was leering at her. She knew they each had their own reasons for staying. Michael and Sayid were staying because they believed rescue was around the corner and somehow by going to the caves meant giving up. She figured that was why most of the people here stayed behind. Sawyer probably just stayed to be a pain in the ass and just go against the caves because it was Jack's idea. Kate couldn't help but be annoyed a little with Sayid; he was taking Jack's idea as a personal attack. While Jack was out just explaining to people what he had found and giving them their own choice, Sayid was making it into almost a war. Choose sides, Jack against Sayid, it was total crap in Kate's mind. Jack's idea made sense, yeah it was still early to desert the beach but that wasn't what Jack was saying, he wanted to move people closer to the water, and for the people who were still recovering from the crash, and the elderly people who wouldn't be able to make the trek all the time it made sense to move them to the caves.

Kate knew her own reasons for not going, she had told Jack she didn't want to be Eve. That was the problem though, she did. She wanted to be able to go to the caves and stay with Jack but she was too scared. Being afraid was nothing new to Kate, she spent her whole life running from problems and she basically considered herself to be a huge coward. She had sat on the beach watching the people gather their things to go with Jack, and she had wanted so bad to go with. It also didn't help that she heard two young women talking about the move and one of the girls said she'd go wherever that hot doctor told her to go. Kate was jealous and envious that these two women could just up and leave to follow Jack, the one thing she so wanted herself. She sighed, she was tired but she knew she couldn't sleep. Over the past few days she had moved her makeshift bed over towards Jack. It made her feel safe to be near him and had actually gotten some decent rest knowing he was feet away. Now her neighbors were Sayid, Sawyer, Michael, Boone and Shannon, all people she didn't know or trust.

She wondered how Jack was doing, was he sleeping comfortably or perhaps was he thinking of her the same way she was about him? Kate frowned at the idea that some woman would try to sleep near him. It was strange how the dynamic on the island had formed since the crash; anytime her name was spoken with his it was Jack and Kate, or Kate and Jack, as if it was one large word. Kate had noticed how the women checked him out but Kate's presence had kept them away, but now that she was out of the picture would they approach him? She really didn't enjoy the thought of him confiding in another woman the way he did with her. Kate felt the familiar grip of fear seize her chest, but this was different. Before it was fear of getting too close to Jack, now the fear was that she could lose him. Not that he was hers to lose in the first place, but she knew he could be if she went for it. She was sure Jack was just as attracted to her as she was him.

How had things gotten so screwed up? This morning she was flirting with him shamelessly about his tattoos, she had been looking forward to their hike, thinking it would be a great opportunity to spend time together. Then those bees attacked and she found herself half naked with him and she couldn't help but to look at his muscular chest, she had held herself back from reaching out and grazing the soft hair sprinkled over his torso. When she asked him if he was checking her out on the hike back, she had held her breath, secretly hoping he'd take the first step and say yes, but he didn't and Kate was disappointed and relieved at the same time. Relieved because she knew when they flirted it was safe, it was done in sight of others, and there was no responsibility with it, had he said yes that would have changed everything. She was disappointed because there was a tiny part of her that wanted to throw caution to the wind and just give in to the attraction even for just a few minutes.

It's how she felt about the cave situation, relieved because Jack was gone and she could go back to being the lonely fugitive and not have to worry or care about him. Disappointed because the thought of being with him warmed her heart and set the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. To her dismay she was feeling more disappointment than relief and that wasn't how things were supposed to be.

"Looks like the doctor didn't get a chance to brainwash us all, we're all holding strong here on the beach" Sawyer's voice broke her thoughts. Kate watched as Sayid subtly nodded his head. That enraged Kate for some reason and she felt compelled to defend Jack.

"Shut up Sawyer" she said bitterly earning surprised glances from the others. "He's not brainwashing anyone, he never told anyone they had to move, he didn't make anyone go. He moved the sick and the elderly to a place where he could properly take care of them, instead of letting them die here on the beach, gee what a selfish bastard he must be for looking out for other people's needs" she bit out. "To imply that he has given up is crap, if he had given up then he would have given up on the people who were injured or ill, he would have just said there's nothing I can do good luck and walked away. He didn't do that though, no the entire time he's been here he hasn't slept, he barely eats and drinks. He's always up checking on people trying to do good by them, I don't notice you or Sayid doing that" she said sending a scathing look at the two men, "No you want to make a pissing contest out of this with someone who isn't even in it for the competition."

"Well gee golly Sweekcheeks if you're so against us and the beaches why aren't you up at the caves with Lover Boy" Sawyer said sarcastically.

Kate sat for a second and for the first time she felt solid in a decision. "You know that's a damn good question" with that Kate jumped up, walked to her makeshift shelter and gathered her belongings. Sawyer sat back shocked, he had misjudged her. He had figured her self hatred for herself, whatever it might be, would keep here he had actually counted on it hoping to score a little time with her now that Doctor Do-Good was gone.

"Kate," Sayid placed his hand on her shoulder, "Please calm down it's late at night and dark you can't go running through the jungle this late at night, not with that thing out there. I apologize if I sounded harsh about Jack, I just don't think he is…" he was interrupted by Kate.

"He isn't what? Thinking straight? Acting like a leader? Because since we've landed here he seems to be the only one doing those things. He's led us correctly to this point and he's personally kept people here alive. I'm going to the caves, you can argue all you want, tell it to someone who cares." She knew she was being a bitch but she couldn't help it no matter what was going on her loyalty was with Jack.

"You can't go alone" Sayid said. Suddenly they heard a noise and all looked up to see Charlie walking from the edge of the jungle.

"Looks like we have another camper" Boone said in greeting to the Englishman.

"Me? Oh no mate, I'm not staying. Locke and I never got a change to grab our bedding so I told him I'd come and get some blankets until tomorrow when we can move properly." Charlie said smiling at the group, "Plus the caves are wicked, I wouldn't move back here now, no offense or anything" he said clearing his throat.

"I'll help you Charlie" Kate said, "I'm actually heading to the caves now so I won't have to walk alone now."

"Great, I'd like the company, it shouldn't take too long to return there, Jack and a couple of the others marked the path so it's pretty easy to follow, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get back when I was leaving." Charlie said with a chuckle.

Kate smiled and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. She looked warily at Sayid and Sawyer who were looking unhappy. She realized some of the people were staying for the wrong reasons and she hoped for their sake it didn't come around and bite them on the butt, especially those staying to spite Jack.

"Good luck guys" she said and with that she met up with Charlie who had grabbed the items he needed. As they were heading back to the jungle Kate took one look back and thought about her decision.

"You ok? Ready to go?" Charlie asked as he noticed her looking back.

Kate took a breath and then gave a Charlie a real and genuine smile, "Yup I'm more than ready"

After walking for sometime, Kate and Charlie approached the mouth of the caves. She could hear voices and laughter coming from within. She recognized one of the voices as Hurly. As they entered she saw several people set up comfortably talking and sharing stories. She noticed the young Asian couple and couldn't help wonder how Jack managed to explain to them what was going on.

"Kate" she heard her name being called and found herself being pulled into a giant bear hug by Hurley, "I knew you'd give in and come up here. Welcome to the Party Caves" he said putting her down and gesturing around them.

"Thanks Hurley" she said slightly surprised by the sign of affection, Jack had explained to her that Hurley had seen the mug shot, it had made sense when she had run into him outside the marshal's tent, he couldn't get away from her quickly enough. Perhaps he had a forgiving heart. "Uh have you seen Jack?" she asked looking around trying to catch a glimpse of the doctor.

Hurley gave her a big grin, "You're looking for Jack huh? Well since his sleeping quarters are also doubling as the infirmary we all insisted he take the largest cave which is good for you because in case you're interested the caves around his have all been claimed, but his is big enough I'm sure he wouldn't mind a roommate." Hurley said with a wink. Kate blushed, geez had she really become this transparent. Hurley pointed out Jack's cave and then went to talk to Charlie. Kate quickly and quietly made her way to the cave, on the way she passed the woman Sun who gave her a small smile. Kate smiled back and then turned to enter the cave. She saw Jack straightening out all the medical supplies. She couldn't help but stop and stare at him while he was unaware of his presence. She smiled when he moved his arm and she saw the tattoos. She was going to find out about them if it was the last thing she did on earth.

She waited for her flight instinct to kick in sending her flying back to the beach, but it never came. She cleared her throat and watched as Jack turned to look at her.

"Kate?" he asked confused, he walked towards her, "What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" he voice concerned.

"No, no I'm not hurt. I'm moving to the caves." She said waiting for his reaction. He smiled at her.

"Good it will be nice having you up here." He said. Kate couldn't help but think that Sayid and Sawyer would have rubbed it in her face if it was her returning to the beach, but not Jack, he just seemed genuinely happy to see her. Him not taking advantage of the situation like that made her trust him more.

"I have this voice in my head, and anytime something good happens, or anytime I look forward to something it screams at me to run away from it. Maybe to avoid possible hurt or maybe just an act of cowardice, I don't really know. What I do know is this; I originally heard that voice when you asked me why I wasn't coming with you. Something's changed though" she said taking a step closer to him. The movement didn't go past Jack who smiled a little. "I decided to tell the voice to shut up and leave me alone, and it did. Now I'm here and I have only one regret" she said and Jack looked at her curiously. "I told you I didn't want to be Eve and that wasn't the complete truth, I don't want to be Eve because she is some woman who is dead and gone, but I do want to be Kate, I want to be your Kate, Jack" she said softly. She could feel her heart speed up. She wasn't sure where that confession had come from and it wasn't what she had planned on saying even though it was the truth. She stood frozen waiting for him to make some kind of reply.

Jack stopped and looked at her surprised, in a million years he never expected that kind of statement. "Kate, I" before he could finish, Kate interrupted him.

"I'm not stupid Jack, and we both know the minute rescue comes I'm going straight to prison and that doesn't leave much of a future for us, so is it worth starting something that can't be finished? On the other hand that recording from the French woman has been playing for sixteen years and it looks like no one has come for her, which means rescue may never come for us, if it doesn't then what's stopping us from just admitting our feelings and being together. It isn't fair but I guess I'm leaving the decision to you Jack, because it's your life that will be affected if I end up in prison, and I just..." Kate was cut off as Jack leaned down and took her lips with his own. The kiss wasn't hard or forceful but it was full of purpose and Kate couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. After a few minutes Jack pulled away and Kate felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a cute smile on his face.

"Well at least now I know how to make you be quiet" he said teasing her as he brushed a curl out of her face. With his other hand he gently slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him gently so their bodies were lightly pressed against one another. "I pick you Kate." He said huskily, "That entails on and off the island." He said stroking her cheek.

"Jack what about prison, you deserve so much more than a convict…" once again he silenced her with a kiss, when they pulled away she gave him a stern look, "Would you stop that, it isn't fair." She said not really meaning it and actually looking forward to many more kisses from Jack.

"Life's not fair" he grinned as he brushed his lips against hers again lightly. He didn't want to push her too hard to fast. They had just met recently and Jack was looking forward to being able to learn everything about her and vice versa. As if reading his thoughts Kate smiled sweetly at him and embraced him in a warm hug.

After a few minutes Jack heard Kate speak, "Hey Jack?"

Jack pulled away slightly to look at her, "Yeah Kate" he answered.

"Hurley says you have an opening for a roommate, I was wondering if I fit the criteria to move in." Kate said looking into his deep rich eyes.

Jack pulled away and his eyes traveled up and down her body twice, "Oh yeah you look like you fit the criteria perfectly" he said ducking to avoid the playful smack she was about to unleash on him. The two laughed and could be heard by the few cave dwellers still awake. Two of those people were Hurley and Charlie, in hearing the two laugh they looked at each other and shook hands, they had both been rooting for Kate and Jack to get together, and now that it's happened the two guys couldn't be more pleased

Ok there it is please review and also I was kind of hard on Sayid in this story and I actually like him a lot so please don't get mad at me.


	6. Did you hear anything?

Ok here is my The Moth story, I don't know about you guys but this is like my all time favorite Jate episode. sigh the way she hurls herself into his arms, oh to be her. Just a warning I think this story is rated K plus but there is a bit of smut in this chapter, nothing like my other stories but there are definite implications in this so if you don't like that kind of thing you might want to skip this chapter. Otherwise please read and review.

**DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING?**

Jack wasn't one of those people who looked for the good in every situation. In fact those kinds of people usually annoyed the hell out of him. However, Jack wasn't completely ungrateful either. In fact sitting on a rock, covered in dirt with a dislocated shoulder Jack couldn't be anymore grateful for the cave-in that had put him in the position he was in now. Why is that? Well since Jack had gotten out of the cave-in he has had the constant company of one beautiful Kate Austen. She literally hadn't left his side once since his escape. Jack was a pretty simple guy at times and just having her near him was enough to make him happy, but fate must be shining on the doctor because Kate hadn't stopped touching him either. Since their first hug, Kate has been in constant contact with him, touching his arm, hands, face, placing her hand on his thigh when they spoke.

She had just placed a homemade sling around his arm. He sat at the fire and enjoyed her presence, but like all good things he knew it would soon be coming to an end.

"You're headed back to the beach huh?" Jack asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kate staring at the ground. She didn't say anything and for a second Jack wondered if she had heard him. Suddenly she looked up at him and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Kate what's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Kate asked him quietly. Jack nodded and stood and he gestured for her to follow him into his own cave. Since Jack was using his room as an infirmary the other cave dwellers had picked out a large cave for him that was back a bit and provided privacy for him and his patients Jack had argued he could sleep in a small cave like the rest of them but they insisted. Jack led Kate back into his sleeping area and motioned for her to sit on his bed. Kate looked around the cave and was impressed at how much he had done already. On one end he had the infirmary set up with airline cushions set up as an exam table, he was using the drink carts as a medicine cabinet and he was using the curtains from the plane to separate his own place from the infirmary and more curtains to separate the infirmary from the rest of the caves.

Kate felt a little nervous when he pulled the curtain, she wasn't afraid of Jack or anything and knew he was only doing it to give her more privacy, but privacy was what was making her fidget on the bed. She was alone with Jack. No, she was sitting on Jack's bed alone with Jack. She looked at him letting her eyes scan over his body. She had been doing that a lot since he had come out of the cave-in, drinking him in with her eyes was the only way she could explain how she was looking at him. She had been so scared when she had run from Sawyer trying to get to the caves as fast as she could the same time not wanting to get there because she didn't know what she'd find. When she ran up to the group and saw them not digging her heart and sunk to her stomach so fast. To make matters worse when she asked where he was no one would meet her eyes. At that minute she had thought he'd died. That one millisecond of belief that Jack was dead and sent her world spinning and it was still spinning.

The whole time she dug for him Kate did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She prayed. She prayed to God and whoever might be listening to just let her find Jack and for him to be ok. She had made promises in those prayers. Promises that she would never take Jack for granted, that if he would just be ok she would tell him how she felt and all kinds of promises like that. However for Kate when she made those promises it also became the first time she acknowledged her feelings for Jack. Usually anytime that little voice in her head popped up telling her to go to him, to stop being stubborn and just move to the caves where she knew she wanted to be, she would shut the voice off and just go on with whatever it was that she was doing. Except in those moments as she frantically was digging the voice was screaming at her to find him, to give in to him, to be with him.

The irony of the situation was not beyond Kate, only a person like Kate who is a fugitive and spends her life running would fall in love with a stranger in only an eight day period. That was the thought that was sending Kate's word into a full tilt twirl. Fall in love? Is it even possible? This whole time on the island Kate chalked it up to attraction and lust. He was a gorgeous man with a great body and she hadn't been with a man in a long time. That's all it was lust and need, some baser instinct that she could just write off. But then when the cave collapsed so did Kate's walls. Suddenly the words were lust, need, attraction and love. She, Kate Austin, criminal and fugitive was in love. In love with a heroic doctor, God how more screwed up could this really be.

Her body and mind had betrayed her as well; since he came out of the caves she has been unable to leave his side. Her hands had taken a mind of their own as she kept touching him as if reassuring herself he was still there, and with every touch flames ripped through her body. She loved him, she needed him, she wanted him, and it was the stupidest thing in the world for her but she was having trouble saying no to herself. So here she sat on his bed watching him and in the back of her mind not being able to shake the images her mind was conjuring as she sat and contemplated that she was on his bed. She imagined sharing it with him, having to snuggle close to him so they would fit properly on it, the fabric against their bare skin… Enough! Kate thought to herself trying to break the train of thought that was definitely going the wrong direction.

She glanced up to see Jack looking at her with concern in his eyes. Kate blushed, this whole time she was imagining very inappropriate things while he was waiting for her patiently. She looked up at him to speak and she felt her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth.

Seeing her struggle with what she was trying to say Jack moved and sat next to her on the bed. Little did he know that he had just had made the situation harder for her. She could smell him and could feel the heat radiating from his body. She started to fidget completely stuck on what she was trying to say, her heart stopped when he reached over and took her hand in his own. "Jack" she whispered painfully.

"Yeah Kate" Jack said still looking at her with gorgeous rich eyes, Kate wanted to look away but couldn't.

"You asked me if I was going back to the beach?" she said.

"Um yeah I did" Jack answered carefully trying to see where the conversation was going.

"I don't know if I'm going back or not" she whispered out and to Jack's dismay saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Kate? Kate it's ok whatever it is we'll figure it out ok? Just don't cry ok?" he asked wiping the tear away.

Kate looked into the eyes she'd be happy to drown in. "I don't know how to tell you I want to stay here with you." She whispered as more tears followed.

Jack sat back for a second as he comprehended what she was saying. He was trying not to get his hopes up, but he had real feelings for Kate, feelings and emotions he had been sure died when Sarah left him. He was feeling them though for the beautiful brunette sitting on his bed. He saw how vulnerable she was and he decided to take everything slowly afraid that a sudden movement would send her running.

"Ok, Kate that's a start, can you help me with what you mean?" he asked her gently. Kate looked at him and Jack could read the panic in her eyes but sighed a bit of relief when she nodded at him. "Ok let's just take it slow all right? Why are you afraid?"

"Because I ruin everything good I touch." Kate whispered.

"Well, I don't believe that" Jack said looking her straight in the eye. "I've seen you on the island and I haven't seen you ruin anything."

"I'll ruin you" she whispered.

Jack looked at her and chuckled lightly, she looked at him confused at him finding something amusing about this. Jack cleared his throat, "Oh Kate, how long have we been here 8 days right. Haven't you noticed that if anyone is going to ruin my life it's going to be my own doing? I don't eat, I don't sleep, I'm stubborn and don't even get me started on how screwed up I was back at home. I told you we all got fresh starts Kate, which also goes for me too you know. Now when you say stay here do you mean the caves?" Kate shook her head, and Jack took a deep breath, the moment he had been waiting for, "Do you mean here with me Kate? In my bed?" he asked his voice husky as the anticipation was creeping up on him despite his best efforts to avoid setting himself up for a fall. That all went out the window when Kate nodded

"Ok, you were scared to tell me that, but Kate you just did it, you told me." Kate looked at him confused and then realized that by answering his simple questions she was confessing her feelings to him. She felt the pressure tug on her heart as she looked at him, without warning she blurted out at him.

'I think I love you" she said and quickly sucked in her breath, afraid of what she had just done. "It's crazy" she babbled "We hardly know each other and I think I love you. You're always in my mind and thoughts. When I'm scared or lonely I think of you, when I want to smile I think of yours. I want you Jack, I don't just mean physically, though I do want that too, but I want you Jack, your heart and soul. I know this is insane but I love you and I need for you to tell me if I should stay or go back to the beaches" she stopped cold when she realized that she had just gone crazy on him. She started to look for the exit but was stopped when Jack took her hands in his one good one and rubbed in soothingly.

"Did you hear yourself Kate? You went from saying you think you love me to you love me. Kate I know it's crazy and not normal because I'm feeling the same exact things for you. I've never allowed anyone into my heart as quickly as you made your way there. Kate I love you too and yes I want you to stay at the caves, here in this one with me. I want to be with you too." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"So this is it?" Kate asked earning a slightly confused look from Jack, "This is it? We're going for it? From now on it's just you and me?" she asked.

Jack smiled warmly at her, "Yes Kate, this is it if you want it to be."

Kate looked at him for a second and then moved close to him. She reached her hand up and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Kate couldn't get close enough to him and she knew his wounded shoulder was holding him back from touching and loving her the way he wanted. Kate moaned as their kissing intensified and Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth. She returned the kiss greedily knowing she would never forget this moment ever.

They pulled away for air and leaned their foreheads together. "I love you" she panted.

"I love you too" he said taking her mouth with his again. The emotions running through Kate were becoming too much and she pressed against him harder blindly groping at his shirt wanting it off in order to touch him. Jack pulled away, and looked at her his eyes full of lust and pleased to see hers matched his. "Help me get this sling and shirt off please" he said nibbling at her lips. Kate gently removed the sling and then pulled his shirt form his body looking and memorizing every inch of his beautiful muscular chest. He grabbed her with his good arm and pulled her back into his kiss. Kate tore at his jeans while he tried to remove her shirt with only one hand. Breaking free Kate ripped the offending garment from her body. She pulled away and undid his jeans pulling them and his boxers down; she quickly followed by pulling her own off. She looked at him and studied his beauty as he returned the favor. Looking at his shoulder Kate bit her lip concerned.

"I don't want to hurt you" she whispered. Jack just smiled and pulled her on top of him.

"You won't' he whispered huskily. With that they gave into their wants ands needs and consummated their relationship filling it with hope and love.

The next morning Sawyer was getting nervous looking all over for Freckles, word came down that Jack had survived, so he had expected her to come back to the beach. He wondered if she was avoiding him because of the little stunt he pulled. He knew she couldn't be mad at him long. He knew she was attracted to him and he figured with just a little more pressure she would crack and give in to him. Now he just had to find her, he was kind of hoping she was still mad at him. An angry fight with him could get her passionate and even closer to him once that passion was released she'd forget about the doctor and would be begging him to love her. He'd make her wait, not long though; he was still a man with needs. He approached the so called holy caves founded by Saint Jack. When he entered he saw the Rock and Roll Reject strumming his guitar.

"Hey Elvis, have you seen Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"Uh Kate? No not since last night, last I heard she was heading to the beach." It was true Charlie thought Kate had left he had been so sick the night before he hadn't noticed too much though.

Hurley hearing Sawyer's questions could help but chuckle. Word had gotten out that Sawyer had withheld the information about Jack and the cave-in from Kate. She had told a couple people the story the night before when she was asked why it took her so long to get there. The information made Hurley dislike Sawyer even more than he already did. Knowing it might piss off Jack and Kate, Hurley decided he'd face their wrath because he knew he had to do what he was about to do.

"Hey Sawyer, Kate was just here looking for some medication. Jack keeps the infirmary through that cave there you have to go in and you'll see a section with an examining table, there will be another set of curtains, Jack keeps the meds there and that's where she'll probably be." Hurley said giving him the nicest smile he could conjure.

"Thanks a lot Lardo" Sawyer said with a smirk and then entered the cave.

"Wait? Isn't the second part where Jack sleeps?' Charlie asked confused.

"Yup" said Hurley with a grin.

"So why would you send Sawyer into Jack's bloody bedroom?" Charlie asked.

"Dude, Kate never left last night" he said smiling at Charlie. After a second Charlie caught on and grinned the two started laughing at the fall Sawyer was about to take.

Meanwhile Sawyer walked through the infirmary when he reached the last section of curtains he smiled to himself. He knew he and Freckles were probably going to fight but that they would light it up with passion. Maybe the doctor would see it and realize that he's no match for Sawyer when it comes to getting Kate. He pulled back the curtain and both Sawyer's mouth and ego hit the floor. Jack was lying asleep on a makeshift bed and Freckles was sprawled on top of him and of what he could tell they were both naked under the cover that blanketed them. He watched as Kate stirred and snuggled closer to Jack placing tiny kisses on his neck but not opening her eyes. He watched as Jack pulled her closer to his body and his hand settled on Freckle's behind causing her to smile and giggle into is neck. Sawyer quickly turned and exited the infirmary. As he exited the caves he heard Charlie and Hurley burst into laughter. Back in the caves Jack opened his eyes and looked towards the doorway.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked the sleepy Kate.

"Nope" Kate said opening her eyes and looking at him with love in her eyes, "I didn't hear anything" she said as she tilted her head up to meet his lips with her own.

Ok there you go I hope you liked it it's about 2 am so I can only hope I type it correctly and that it makes sense.


	7. Pass The Bottle

Eek ok this was a hard one to write because it's not my favorite episode for reasons we all know. If you didn't know I'm kind of obsessed with the darker side of Jack, the guy with the tattoos, plays poker in Thailand and can shoot the net with one try…you know that guy. So this will be a continuation of Confidence Man after Sayid has left the beach and Kate confronts Jack not knowing she is going to see a whole other side of him. Beware Jack's not so nice in this.

**PASS THE BOTTLE**

Kate stood on the beach looking in the direction that Sayid had left in some time ago. She wasn't sure how long she stood there waiting to see him turn and come back. She couldn't believe this was happening, everything got out of control so quickly. She wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Her eyes drifted back to Sawyer's tent and she sighed. She felt bad for Sawyer, he tried so hard to be the bad guy when she knew it was just a front, he was hurting anyone could see that. She couldn't help be drawn to him, they were so alike in many ways. That didn't mean she wanted to be with him romantically, the kiss before had done nothing for her except make her feel stupid especially when he didn't even have the meds. She still worried about him though, they both had dark pasts and Kate was sure that common bond could help them form a friendship. A friendship in which she could just be herself and not have to worry about trying to hide her past or misdeeds, the way she felt she had to hide from Jack.

Jack, she thought the anger building inside of her. Since this whole thing happened Kate has been angry no furious with Jack and she wasn't even a hundred percent sure why. Kate wondered if she was disappointed in him, he was supposed to be the leader, the doctor the cool head. That kind of person doesn't run around a jungle condoning torture of innocent people. The thought of using Sawyer and innocent in the same breath was almost foreign but he had been innocent and Kate was positive there could have been a better way to get the information from him. It was strange because she wasn't even mad at Sayid, he was the one who did the torturing, but Kate had seen his regret and how obviously affected him. Somehow it was worse that Jack just sat by and did nothing though; he didn't even show regret just blew her off when she pleaded with him. She had heard that Jack had punched Sawyer twice up in the caves. Did he just sit back and let Sayid do this not because of the medication, but because of his dislike of Sawyer? Kate decided she needed to find Jack and have a talk with him.

Finding him wasn't so easy though. She went to the caves where they had seen Jack about an hour earlier when Sun gave Shannon the eucalyptus. He had checked in then grabbed something from his medicine kit and disappeared and no one had seen him since. Kate decided to walk back to the beach, maybe he went back to check on Sawyer's arm. As she was walking she noticed a path she had never seen before. It wasn't a full path but she could see that someone had been walking there. She wasn't sure what compelled her but she followed it to see where it went. After about a mile she heard a noise ahead that sounded like water. As she cleared the jungle she came upon a lake and waterfall that looked like the one she had found with Sawyer but it looked smaller and judging by the water it looked cleaner. Her eyes traveled at the sight before her and she couldn't help but be stunned by the beauty of the clear water and the brightly colored flowers and plants that surrounded it. Her eyes traveled and her eyes stopped on a something she wasn't expecting. Jack was reclining on a rock and looking out at the water. What surprised Kate was how laid back and comfortable he looked, a different person than they stressed out and over worked doctor she knew. Also what surprised her was the large bottle of alcohol he had in his hand that he took and occasional swig from.

Kate quietly made her way towards him; she wanted him to see her, to see how angry at him she was. She didn't know why she needed those things but she did. She made it all the way up to him and he had made no acknowledgment of her existence. She looked at the bottle was he drunk?

"Jack" she said forcefully hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him. To her disappointment he didn't even flinch. Instead he kept his gaze on the water and took another drink of liquor.

"Yeah?" he said his voice nonchalant.

Kate was taken aback for a second at his demeanor. She took a deep breath. "We need to talk about what happened to Sawyer."

Jack chuckled still not looking at her. To her utter amazement she watched as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match, he took a long drag and blew it out slowly. "I thought it was kind of obvious what happened to Sawyer, Kate. He got tied to a tree, was tortured, and then fell on a knife. What's not to get?" Again he took another drink. Kate was completely dumbfounded at the sight in front of her, she felt like she was in the Twighlight Zone. His apathy at the situation was really irking her and she felt the anger inside her start to bubble within her. She watched as he casually smoked and drank while not even having the decency to look at her.

"Yeah the tree that you helped tie him to and stood by and watched as he was tortured Jack" she bit out angrily. Once again she got no reaction. After a second Jack let out what Kate could only describe as a lazy sigh.

"Kate, he fell on a knife an unfortunate accident but he's gonna live. Hell, I've had worse." Kate noticed as he cut himself off from finishing that train of thought. "All he needs is some meds which I gave him and a little rest. Pretty soon your boyfriend will be in fine form." another drag from the cigarette. Kate felt the rage build as he referred to Sawyer as her boyfriend. Was Jack jealous? Is that why he participated in all of his and didn't seem to care, because he was jealous?

"Are you jealous of Sawyer?" Kate asked with a smirk, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to get a reaction from him so she could ignore him the way he was doing to her. Instead of anger or denial all she got was Jack's lips forming into a genuine smile. He finally looked over at her and Kate felt herself blush as Jack's eyes slowly traveled up and down her body.

His lips pulled into a grin, "Am I jealous of Sawyer?" he asked his voice amused, "No Kate can't say I am. Hard to be jealous of someone who can only get kissed because he had to blackmail the girl for it." He chuckled and looked back out at the water.

"Yeah, but he got kissed." Kate said cattily. She wasn't sure why she was picking this fight with him, but she felt like it was the only way to get a response.

"Aww Kate, are you worried I may be lonely?" he asked smirking. "Well let me put your mind to ease, there are quite a few women on this island and some of them have made it very clear to me that if I ever get cold at night they would be more than willing to come warm my bed" Jack said putting out the end of his cigarette.

Kate felt like someone had dumped a large bucket of ice water over her head. She knew that there were women on the island attracted to Jack, it would be hard not to be. He was gorgeous, kind, caring and well perfect. At least most of the time, right now he was a complete stranger to Kate. Either way she didn't like the idea of him sharing his bed with anyone, he was hers. Kate took a sharp breath, when had she started thinking about Jack as hers? She thought back to all their interactions and she thought back to all the times they sat together just enjoying each others company. It was the cave-in, when he got trapped she had gone crazy trying to get him out. When he finally did appear she threw herself into his arms and wanted to hold him like there was no tomorrow. It was that moment that something clicked inside Kate that put an invisible claim on Jack. It was why she wasn't impressed by Sawyer's kiss and the reason Jack's lack of interest right now was driving her so crazy. She was falling for him and fast too.

"So if all these women are offering you their services why haven't you taken them up on it?" Kate asked crossing her arms over her chest. She jumped slightly when Jack sat up and turned toward her his feet hanging off the rock. Her heart took a leap, was he finally going to talk to her?

Instead he held the bottle of alcohol to his mouth and finished off the liquor, when he was done he looked at the bottle and threw it across the way. It hit some stones and shattered all over. He then turned his attention back to her. "Who says I haven't? It gets awfully cold up in the caves." His words cut Kate to the core and without thinking, just feeling, her hand came out and she slapped him hard across the face. She watched as his face turned to the side from the force and then as he slowly turned back to face her. Kate took a deep breath as she his eyes regard her coldly and dangerously. "I'm not a fan of violence against women Kate, in fact it makes me rather sick. But I won't stand around and be anyone's punching bag either. That's why you get a warning that was your freebee. You take another swing at me and I assure you, your hand won't even come in contact with me. I won't hurt you, but you won't be happy." His eyes coolly looked over her and for the first time Kate felt slightly afraid of Jack. She wasn't afraid of him in a physical sense, she believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt her. Kate prided herself in being able to read a person and know what they're about when she first meets them, its kind of a helpful tool when on the run. What was scaring her now was she didn't know this Jack. She couldn't read him and that was dangerous, she suddenly felt very vulnerable to him.

She'd be a liar if she said not only was she not nervous about this change, but that she also wasn't attracted to it.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked softly watching him carefully.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like this" Kate gestured to him exasperated. "You stood by and watched as Sayid tortured Sawyer. Jack, Sayid left camp because he feels so bad over what he did, and you're acting like you don't care. You're up here drinking and smoking and acting like a jerk." Kate exclaimed. Jack looked at her thoughtfully.

"I know Sayid left I spoke to him before he went." Jack said, not showing too much emotion in his voice.

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Kate asked angrily.

"Kate it isn't my job to tell a person how they need to live their life or how they're supposed to reconcile it." Jack said. "Sayid felt he made a decision that changed him as a person, it's his business what he does to be able to live with himself."

"What about you Jack, how are you reconciling with the fact that you just condoned torture? This isn't you Jack" said Kate.

Jack gave a bitter chuckle and looked up and met her eyes, "And what the hell do you know about me Kate? We shared a couple conversations, had a couple laughs and what? You think you know anything about me?" Jack asked coldly. Kate felt her heart ache as he downplayed the moments that meant so much more to her.

"I've seen you with the others, you take care of them, and you lead them. You're always checking up on Claire and the baby. You talk to Rose to make sure she's doing ok. You've been helping Charlie with his flu." Kate said.

"I'm a good doctor Kate, that doesn't mean I'm a good man. Now if you'll excuse me I came here to relax not get ragged on by the Sawyer Advocacy Center. So you can either go or I can leave but do me a favor and make a choice quick. I don't usually get a lot of time to myself before I have to fix someone else's problems." He said with a smirk and giving her a wink while he climbed to his feet.

Kate felt the anger and frustration she was feeling bubble over and she walked to him quickly, putting her hands on his chest and pushed him back down on the rocks. "Why are you like this? What made you act like this?" Kate bit out angrily. Jack was not happy with being pushed down and before Kate could react he had gripped her arms and flipped her over onto the rock where he pinned her down with his body and held her arms down with his own. Kate couldn't help but feel shivers run down her spine as she felt Jack's hard and tense body pressed upon her own. She looked into his eyes and behind the coldness she saw a flash of pain.

"You offered me your life story Kate and I turned it down, don't expect me to feel obligated to give you mine." Jack said slightly out of breath.

Kate felt like she was in a drugged haze as her mind told her to fight, yell, kick and scream at him, where her body was molding to his wanting more of him. She cursed her body for betraying her when she felt a pang of pleasure run through her when his breath blew on the sensitive part of her neck. Kate couldn't take it much longer and it didn't seem like he was going to be moving anytime soon. She shifted slightly as her back was pushing against an uncomfortable rock. The movement caused her to move her lower body against his and Kate had to bite down on her lip when she could feel him through the denim of his jeans. He was just turned on as she was.

"I don't want your story Jack, I want you" Kate gasped out, the want and need for him overtaking her. Jack quickly let go of her arms which immediately wrapped around him. He slipped one of his hands through her hair and cupped her head so it was pillowed in his hand and not pressing into the rock. He brought his lips down on hers forcefully and she met the kiss just as fiercely. The two kissed each other hungrily their own sighs and moans of pleasure the only sounds heard besides the loud tumbling of the waterfall. Kate wiggled one of her legs that was pinned under him out and wrapped it around his waist desperately trying to pull him closer to her. Jack tore his mouth from hers to take a deep breath. He returned his lips to her neck where he licked and suckled her.

"It killed me knowing you were kissing him" Jack breathed out his voice harsh. Kate was rubbing her hands through his hair and along his back trying to touch him as much as possible.

"I pretended it was you" her voice rose as he kissed a particularly sensitive part behind her ear. Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes with a question in them. When he seemed to get the answer he wanted through her own gaze, he returned his mouth to hers where they met in another earth shattering kiss. As the kiss progressed so did Kate's need for him. She slipped her hands under his t-shirt and ran her hands across his bare back; as she began to tug the shirt up she heard a strange noise coming from the jungle.

"What was that?" she asked against his mouth.

"Nothing" Jack growled pressing in and deepening the kiss.

"Hey Jack?" Jack ripped his mouth fiercely from her to turn his head to the entrance from the jungle. His eyes shone with fire and both Kate and Jack looked to see a very shocked Hurley come out of the jungle and see them.

"Oh jeez, um hey dude" Hurley said looking very uncomfortable. Kate looked up at Jack and giggled when she saw how tense and perturbed he was at the interruption. Almost fearing he might kill Hurley she gently stroked his chest and neck as if calming a wild beast.

"What do you need?" Jack bit out.

"Oh uh yeah, uh some guy at the caves, I think his name is Bill or was it Bob?" Hurley said trying to remember the name.

"Hurley?" Jack said his voice rising slightly. Kate couldn't believe how ridiculous the situation was, here she was pinned by Jack while half her body was wrapped around him and Hurley decides right then to interrupt. Thank god they were still clothed.

"What? Oh yeah right anyway Bill or Bob broke his leg. We've been out looking for you; I took a wrong turn and well dude it seems I found you." Hurley said blushing bright red.

"I'll be right there" Jack said with a sigh.

"Cool Dude," Hurley turned and hustled away trying to get out of there as quick as possible. Jack turned back to Kate and leaned his forehead against hers with a frustrated groan. Kate giggled and stroked his hair.

"This isn't over" he said looking into her eyes, gesturing towards their intertwined bodies.

"Hardly" Kate said leaning up and kissing his lips gently.

Jack kissed her back and then pulled back, "I'd like to have a talk too" he whispered, "About me"

Kate nodded and felt tears build in the back of her eyes. Jack was reaching out to her and was willing to tell her his secrets, perhaps she can tell him hers as well. Jack smiled at her approval and with a groan rolled away from her disentangling himself and standing up. Kate sat up and the two straightened their clothes and gathered their things.

"Jack?" Kate said. Jack was slightly surprised by the dark tone her voice took. He looked at her questioningly and watched as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"I want the names of those women who offered to warm your bed"

Ok so that was it, hope you liked it. It was kind of dark but the next one will be lots of light and fluffy Jateness. So thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Get In Line

Ok everyone. When my last story hit 100 reviews I gave my 100th reviewer their own Jate story so I think I'll do it for Tired as well. It can be any kind of Jate story, angsty, smutty, fluffy, sad whatever you want, and you get to be in the story as well. Ok this story comes from the episode Solitaire and will be much fluffier and lighter than the last chapter :) Also this was when Michael and Jack were buddies sigh before Michael turned to the dark side.

**GET IN LINE**

Jack found himself forgetting what exactly it was that he was supposed to be doing. He looked around as his fellow castaways made bets for and against him and the putt he was about to make. He stood fully and turned amused to see everyone involved in what to him was a very meaningless shot. At least it was until Sawyer got involved. He had to say it had hurt a little when Kate had taken Sawyer up on the bet.

"Hey!" he called trying to get everyone's attention. He grinned when everyone looked at him. "What do I get for winning my own shot?" Jack asked good naturedly.

"What the pride of winning isn't enough for you Jack?" Michael asked with a grin.

"How about our respect and admiration" someone called from the back of the crowd. Jack pretended to make a look of disgust at that.

"How does that help me?" he called back. He smiled as everyone chuckled and he made eye contact with Kate who was grinning at him. He gave her a quick wink. He turned back to line up his shot when he heard a female voice yell out.

"How about a kiss?" everyone slowly turned back to see who had called out. Everyone's eyes fell on a petite woman named Teri. Teri had a reputation for being quite friendly with the men on the island, and with her blonde hair, ice blue eyes and great body the guys didn't seem to mind her friendliness. Teri slowly made her way up towards the front of the crowd and ended up standing directly next to Kate, which didn't go unnoticed by most of the group. Kate, in fact was sizing up the woman warily.

"So how about it Doctor?" Teri said sweetly, making Kate roll her eyes. "You make the shot and you get a kiss from me."

There was a smattering of oohs and ahhs and muffled laughter at the way Teri was openly flirting with Jack. Jack for his part was just looking at Teri slightly stunned. He had spoken to her maybe three times since they landed on the island and he sure wasn't expecting her to offer herself up to him as a prize. Before he could answer he felt himself being tugged to the side by Michael.

"Uh, Jack needs a moment to discuss the shot with his golfing advisor, which is me, so uh just hang on a second." Michael said to the crowd pulling Jack away from everyone.

"Michael what are you doing?" Jack asked giving Michael a strange look.

"Man, what are you going to do?" Michael asked eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to make my shot, why what should I be doing?" Jack asked feeling very confused.

"Jack, look around. You have most of the island waiting for you to make the heroic shot. Your arch nemesis has called you out in front of the girl you've been making time with since we got here, and now the island babe has offered herself up to you as a grand prize. Also note that Kate is giving Teri the evil eye as we speak. So these are your choices. You miss and Sawyer wins in front of Kate and you miss out on Teri. You make the shot and your hero status is held intact, and you get a kiss from Teri and possibly a cat fight between Teri and Kate." Michael said putting his hands on Jack's shoulders.

Jack just looked at Michael and rolled his eyes, people were making way too much out of this golf game. And as for Kate and Teri well he doubted either woman would be ready to battle it out over him. Kate would just leave with Sawyer and Teri, well it really didn't matter what Teri did Jack hardly knew her. Little did Jack know tensions were growing on the sidelines where Kate and Teri were standing. Everyone had moved a step closer to see what the two women were doing. Everyone knew that Kate was with Jack, maybe not officially but they all noticed the sparks. Shannon had quietly moved to stand on the other side of Kate; she was always one for gossip and mischief. She nudged Kate gently and smiled when Kate turned towards her.

"If you fight it out, I totally have your back" Shannon said with a wink. Kate rolled her eyes at her but gave her a smirk. She turned back to see Jack and Michael talking. Well it was Michael talking and Jack looking confused. Kate looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that woman Teri fixing her hair. Kate made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat. The noise brought Teri's attention to Kate.

"Is there a problem?" Teri asked facing Kate with her arms crossing over her chest. The crowd grew suddenly quiet as the women faced off.

"No, no there's no problem." Kate said her voice sugary sweet. "Why would there be one?"

"Oh I don't know it just seems like you have an issue with me or something." Teri said matching Kate's over sugared voice. "Maybe it's because we both know Jack's going to sink that shot and when he does honey, well let's say I'll make it worth his while." Teri said with a wink.

Kate felt her blood boil slightly and she let out a snort. "I hate to break it to you sweetheart" her voice emphasizing the last word, "But I don't think you have to worry about doing anything with Jack, you're not his type." Kate said.

"Oh and you are?" Teri asked cattily, "Since we've been on this island all I've ever heard is Jack and Kate and Kate and Jack, yet every time I see you you're throwing yourself at the hillbilly like a cheap tramp." said Teri.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked her voice turning dangerous.

"You heard me, why is it that you get to sink your claws into every guy on the island but god forbid one of us other girls makes a move and you get your nose out of joint. Last I heard you made your choice and made out with Billy Bob here the other day. Hell, you just took him up on a bet against Jack. The way I look at it Jack could do a hell of a lot better than you" she spat out.

"Hey could we leave me out of this" Sawyer piped up. "Unless Freckles you want to claim your undying love for me."

"Shut up Sawyer it's not going to happen" Kate shouted at him. Sawyer took a step back and quickly hid the hurt he felt at her harsh words. He wasn't really surprised though he always knew Kate would pick Jack. He shrugged it off and looked back at the women who were inches from busting out into a full brawl. Sawyer grinned that some girl fighting might be entertaining.

Kate turned her attention back to Teri, "Look it's ridiculous to be fighting like this, I mean Jack is my best friend and I'm sure he'll do whatever is best for him in the long wrong" Kate said gritting her teeth. It was stupid to be acting this way so Kate decided to suck it up and try to be nice. She also didn't want Jack to come back and see her acting like a guest on the Jerry Springer Show.

Teri gave her a satisfied smirk, "I'm glad that you see things my way. I mean he is a doctor for god's sake, he can't very well be seen with the island trash now, can he?"

Kate made a step towards her when she head Jack yell. "All right people the game is on and I'm finishing it once and for all."

He was answered by the smattering of applause and a couple catcalls. Both Kate and Teri instantly drew their attention to Jack as he was lining his shot again.

"Bout time Dude" Hurley called out. He was answered by Jack's grin. Everyone watched in anticipation as he pulled back and hit the ball. It rolled quietly across the grass and landed in the hole with a resounding thud. There were cheers of happiness and groans from the people who were out their goods. Kate glanced over at Teri and watched as the woman was hungrily staring at Jack. Kate glanced back at Jack and saw him getting slapped on the back by Hurley and Michael. Kate was pleased that he wasn't showing any signs of even looking in Teri's direction. She suddenly felt Shannon's elbow dig into her side. She looked at her questioningly and then saw Shannon gesture. Kate looked over and saw Teri making her way over to Jack. Shannon quickly grabbed Kate's arm.

"If you want him, go get him." Shannon said with a wink. Kate watched as Shannon quickly made her way over to Teri. To Kate's utter amazement she watched as Shannon stuck her foot out and tripped Teri sending her to the ground and landing flat on her face. Shannon looked back at Kate and mouthed the word 'Go' to her. Kate took a deep breath and looked at Jack, did she want him? The butterflies that took flight in her stomach were the answer she was looking for. Kate quickly moved in Jack's direction. She chuckled when she heard Shannon and Teri arguing.

"Get off of me, I'm fine" Teri screeched.

"No, you just took a really bad fall and you could have hurt yourself. Just stay on the ground and don't move." Shannon said with a concerned tone that almost sounded real.

Kate quickly made her way to Jack's side and she gently took his arm. She could feel the electricity that passed through them. He looked down at her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Guess I won, huh? Sorry you're out some supplies." he said.

"Doesn't matter, I shouldn't have taken up with Sawyer's bet in the first place. I should know by know you're the sure thing" she said her voice dropping to a husky tone. Jack's eyes quickly rose and met her gaze curiously. Kate saw the slight flash of confusion and what looked like hope move through his beautiful eyes. Kate took a close step to him so that their bodies were touching slightly.

"Teri was going to give you a kiss, but she had a slight accident." Kate said trying to keep the amusement out of her voice,

"Is she ok?" Jack asked in his doctor tone.

"Yeah she's fine, but it looks like she won't be able to kiss you. That's why I'm here filling in for her." Kate held her breath slightly as she waited for Jack's reaction. She wasn't disappointed, she felt as Jack's body tensed and watched as a slight blush crept up to his face. Kate moved in quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So how about it Jack, would you like your reward now?" she asked softly. She almost came undone when she watched as Jack unconsciously wet his lips quickly with his tongue. Kate could swear she could actually hear her body humming in anticipation.

"Yes" Jack said. It was only one word but to Kate it meant the world. She pulled Jack down to her and tilted her head up and their lips met for the first time. Kate couldn't believe how soft his lips were. She pressed against him harder and was rewarded by Jack as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her tight. Kate licked gently at his lower lip and was thrilled when he opened his mouth to her. Soon their tongues were slowly moving together like an exotic dance. Kate ran her hands through Jack's hair and across his neck trying to pull him closer. After a few minutes of the sensual kiss, Jack gently pulled away to breathe. When the kiss broke they slowly came back to reality where they realized that everyone was still there and watching them. Jack pulled away slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry" he said softly to Kate, "I guess I got kind of carried away"

"Don't be sorry, I'm not" Kate said taking his hand in hers. "In fact just to prove to you how sorry I'm not." Kate stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his again. Jack couldn't believe this was happening. He had been attracted to Kate since the first night and now to be kissing her, it was all too surreal. They pulled away when they heard a high pitched shriek. They turned to see Teri storming off away from the golf course covered in dirt from her little trip.

"Bye!" yelled Shannon "Do be careful where you walk there are a lot of slippery places"

Jack was looking at the scene confused and Kate couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on Doctor" Kate said with a wicked smile.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked definitely enjoying how his day was turning out.

"Oh, we're going somewhere private" Kate giggled.

"Private huh?" Jack asked with a pleased smirk.

"Yes" Kate said running her hand slowly down his chest "Very private." With that Kate took Jack's hand and led him away from the group, who were all watching the couple with large grins on their faces.

Ok so that's the story and let me apologize because I absolutely hate this chapter. I was having massive issues trying to write it and it sucks. So it is ok to hate it too. I promise I will make it up in my next chapter so please stick with me and forgive this junk that I just tried to pass off as a chapter.


	9. Just Relax

Ok here's my next installment of Tired, it is going to take place during All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues. Takes place after Kate reassures Shannon that Boone is safe with Locke (That sure comes back to bite everyone in the ass doesn't it?)

**JUST RELAX**

Kate watched as Charlie made his way to his shelter to sleep for the night. She looked at him concerned as he seemed to drag along slowly. Charlie just seemed to flop down on his bed and close his eyes, but Kate doubted he was really sleeping. It was getting late and people started turning in. She watched as they walked passed Jack and looked at him for reassurance. One of theirs has been taken and another almost died, people wanted Jack to tell them everything was ok. She looked around and noticed more people had come up from the beach to stay in the caves. It was a little odd to her though. She noticed Hurley walking past and she caught his arm.

"Hurley, what's going on? Why have so many people moved to the caves." Kate asked.

"Dude, isn't it obvious? People are wigging out, some crazy person pretended to be on the plane and wasn't. He kidnapped Claire and tried to kill Charlie." Hurley said.

"I figured people would want to stay on the beach since Claire swore she was attacked in the caves." Kate observed.

"Yeah, but Jack's in the caves." Hurley said as if that's the obvious solution. When he noticed Kate's questioning glance he sighed, "People want to be around Jack, he's safety."

"Safety?" Kate asked looking over at Jack who was talking to a mother and her daughter. They were nodding and smiling at him as he talked to them.

"Well, yeah he's safety. People feel safe around the guy, and he brought Charlie back from the dead. They feel better knowing he's here watching over them." Hurley said.

"Then who's watching over him?" Kate asked softly as she watched Jack get a minute alone. She watched as he rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted and about to fall over. She saw him start heading towards the back of the caves when he got stopped by another group of survivors.

"Don't know" Hurley said as he gave her a smile, "But I bet there's a job opening." He winked at her as he walked off and Kate felt a small blush rise to her cheeks. She moved over to the corner, she knew she needed to head back to the beach but she found herself needing to observe Jack. He was a born leader though at times it seemed like he would be happier doing anything but. She watched him as he reassured and older man and his wife. Hurley was right, it was as if people needed Jack to tell them it was ok before they could believe it. It was nice for the survivors to have that kind of faith in him, but how was it fair to Jack? It wasn't right that everyone got to lean so heavily on him while he had to single handedly support them. Kate figured he put enough weight on his shoulders without their problems being added.

She went through the events of the day as she remembered how driven he had been to find Claire. He had been going non stop with no worry to himself. She had felt bad but she had felt a twinge of jealousy at first when she'd seen him. She understood the need to find Claire, but his obsession to do so had made her question his feeling for the girl. She had seen them talk before and even share a few laughs, but nothing that should indicate something else was going on. When she heard Jack talk about how he blamed himself because he didn't believe her, she felt bad for her jealously and bad for Jack blaming himself. She couldn't believe how strongly he took things on, then when they had found Charlie it looked like all had been lost. Jack didn't let go though, he just kept banging on Charlie's chest willing him to live even though Kate had begged him to stop. Kate couldn't help wonder what would have happened if Charlie didn't come back. How long would Jack have sat there pounding on his chest? What would it have done to Jack for him to fail? Kate shuddered at the thought, she didn't want to know how Jack would react if Charlie died. He'd blame himself and it would just weigh him down, Kate wondered how much more Jack could handle before he eventually broke.

Kate caught a glimpse of Jack heading to the back of the caves and Kate stood from her spot and followed him. She followed as he went into a small cavern. When she entered it she saw a makeshift bed and some supplies. It was Jack's living quarters. Kate had never been in here before and it felt very intimate to be just feet from the bed where he slept separated from the other survivors. She watched as he stood in the middle of the room and his shoulders just sank as if the life had been sucked out of him. Kate moved to stand behind him and touched his back gently. He startled slightly and turned to look at her. When he saw her he gave her a small smile.

"Hey" he said looking exhausted. "You ok?" he asked. Kate wanted to laugh at the irony of that, here he was struggling and he wanted to see if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm ok; I just wanted to check up on you." Kate said. She sighed as she watched the protective wall that Jack built to cover his emotions rose up.

"I'm fine" Jack said giving her a smile that she didn't buy for one second. She watched as he walked around the tiny cavern rearranging things. He was so tense Kate was afraid one more problem would cause him to shatter. She took a deep breath and moved closer to him.

"Jack, if I asked something of you would you do it for me?" Kate asked softly.

"Sure Kate what did you need?" Jack answered right away but Kate noticed his posture straighten as if waiting for whatever task it would be to weigh him down next.

"I need you to take your shirt off and lay face down on your bed" Kate said dead serious though she had to bite down from giggling as she watched his reaction. His head snapped up to hers and he looked at her with a look of confusion in his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but the words seemed to get stuck in his mouth. After a few seconds he gained his composure.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked pretty sure he had heard her wrong. He swallowed nervously as Kate moved closer to him and gave him a playful smile.

"I said take your shirt off and lay face down on the bed." Kate said with a little more force.

"Kate, I don't think…" he was interrupted by Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Jack take your shirt off, or I'm going to do it for you" she said. When he made no gesture to move she sighed. "Fine play it your way" she moved over and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up. Jack was stunned and realized he had no choice but to lift his arms and within seconds his shirt was off and Kate had tossed it onto the floor. Kate put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him towards the bed. She fought every instinct that was screaming at her to massage his chest and to bury her fingers in the soft hair that covered him. "Now lie on your stomach Jack and don't argue." She smiled when Jack did as he was told.

Kate quickly rummaged through her bag and smile triumphantly when she pulled out a small bottle of lotion. She walked over to Jack and to his utter shock she crawled on the bed and straddled him sitting on his butt.

"Uh Kate?" Jack started to ask. Kate placed her hands on the cushions near his head and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
"Just relax Jack and let me take care of you." She said. "Now this might be a little cold at first." Jack wasn't sure what she was talking about but jumped slightly when he felt her hands on his back. She had lathered her hands in lotion and began massaging his back and shoulders. Jack tensed at first but then found himself relaxing as her fingers worked the kinks out of his body.

"You're so tight Jack" Kate said her hands working over his strong back. "You need to relax sometimes, you work too much."

Jack chuckled and replied, "It's a little hard to take a day off when you're the only doctor on the island."

"Ever think of just telling them no" Kate smiled when she had worked out a particularly knotted part on his back and he let out an appreciative moan.

"All the time, unfortunately I don't get that choice." Jack said almost sadly. He groaned as her hands magically worked their way down to his lower back. She massaged him with such finesse that Jack actually felt himself falling asleep. He suddenly found himself become awake as she shifted on him and rubbed against his butt with her pelvis. Her hands worked him harder and Jack was completely distracted by the feel of her against him.

"Why are you here Kate? I mean why are you doing this for me?" Jack asked.

"I'm doing this because I want to make you feel better. You spend all your time looking out for everyone but who looks out for you?" Kate said with a little force in her voice.

"I do fine all on my own" Jack said slightly defensively.

"Right and that's why I'm here working out your kinks and let me tell you Jack for someone who is completely fine you sure are tense." She said irritated and amused at his stubbornness to admit to needing help. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "You need me, Jack" her voice sultry. She gasped as Jack grabbed her thigh and held it steady as he rolled over onto his back under her without sending her flying to the floor. Suddenly Kate found herself straddling Jack and she was pressed very intimately against him. She bit her lip as he shifted under her. Not to be distracted Kate decided to keep going with her massage, this time she ran her hands across his chest and through his chest hair. Her hands eventually came up rub the front of his shoulders.

She glanced down and made eye contact with him. His eyes were deep and rich and very serious as he looked at her. Suddenly his hand reached up and he ran his fingers through her hair. He then lowered her head towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kate moaned as his tongue gained entrance into her mouth. Feeling uncomfortable being bent the way she was, she stretched her legs out one by one until she was lying completely flat on top of him. After a few minutes of kissing passionately Jack pulled away and caught his breath. Kate watched as Jack rubbed his eyes and the back of his neck, it was his sign of being agitated.

"What's wrong Jack? What do you need?" she whispered.

Jack gently ran his hands through her hair, thoughtfully tugging at her soft curls. He spoke after a moment; "I need you Kate" he said and smiled as she grinned back at him and their lips met in a gentle brushing of their lips. "Only problem is I'm so damn tired" Jack groaned as she moved her lips to his earlobe. To his surprise Kate sat up on her elbows and looked at him and smiled.

"Well then sleep Jack. It's ok to rest you know" with that she gently kissed him again and then rolled off him to lie on her side facing him. His gaze followed her and he smiled when she held her arms out to him. He moved close and wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face into her neck near her ear. "Sleep Jack" he heard her say softly. A few minutes she was rewarded by feeling his body relax as he slipped into sleep. Kate smiled to herself, she knew she and Jack had to work a lot out especially the moments they just shared. Kate wasn't worried though, she knew they'd get through everything. After a few more minutes Kate joined Jack in the peaceful sleep.

Ok there it is, please review cause I'm a junkie for reviews and need my fix :)


	10. Not So Bad

Hey all so I'm about to do some cross advertising here, I just posted a story called Changes are Ahead, please check it out and let me know what you think. Ok back to the main topic at hand this little chapter comes from the episode Hearts and Minds, I skipped Whatever the Case May Be because I myself wasn't a fan of the episode so I'm skipping it. This takes place during the whole guava moment. It isn't going to be real long but it will have angst, fighting and of course making up J

**NOT SO BAD**

Jack smiled softly as he stood up from where he was crouching next to Kate. He was glad that she seemed to like the guava seeds. He started to look around the caves to see if he was needed anywhere. It was rare that Jack actually got time to himself and he had already been over with Kate for almost five minutes, he figured he was living on borrowed time. He grabbed his backpack and started to head out when Kate stopped him.

"Jack wait!" Kate said grabbing his leg by his jeans. Jack gave her a confused look as she was still crouching on the ground one hand holding the guava seeds and the other the denim of his jeans. "Can you just hang on a second?" she asked and Jack gave her a nod. Jack had been a little nervous about approaching Kate today; things had been strained between them since the whole incident with the marshal's case. Jack would never admit it but her lying to him that day had felt like being stuck with a hot needle. Jack didn't have a lot holding him together on the island, and that stress would catch up to him time to time. He sometimes needed a friend to just understand him and to talk to; he had thought Kate was that. He figured he must have guessed wrong when it had been so easy for Kate to use him the way she did. Jack had seen her at the campfire that night with her toy airplane and had come to a conclusion; Kate Austen could not have access to his heart. Jack had been dragged through the ringer with relationships and he had no passion to do it to again with Kate. So he decided he would try to smooth things over between them and then that would be it. He didn't want any animosity between them. He would start to go one way and he would let her go another. He wasn't stupid and figured the path she chose would probably lead her to Sawyer.

It wasn't that Jack was angry or mad at Kate, he wasn't. He just decided it would be easier on him to not get attached to her. She had proven that she had no problem using him and to Jack that just showed she didn't put that much stock in their relationship. Jack decided it wasn't going to be worth trying to pursue whatever it was that he had convinced himself that they had. It was a pipe dream and that was it. So Jack had made the first step and now brought her guava seeds. It was also the last step, he had managed to get them back on speaking terms and now Jack would be able to pull away from her in all other aspects of a relationship besides the normal relationship all the survivors shared. He would go one way and she another. It hurt to think that he wouldn't be near her the way he used to be, but he'd get over it. So now he was waiting for Kate to pack away the guava seeds and all he wanted to do was run. He had completed his mission, he had repaired the fractured friendship that he tentatively had with her and he was ready to pick up and carry on with his own life.

Kate finished what she was doing and she looked at Jack, "Would you mind if we moved to the back of the caves, it's a little quieter there." Kate asked hitching her thumb towards the rear of the cave system.

"Sure" Jack said though he really didn't want to. He wanted to go and find something to do to keep him occupied something to keep his mind from wandering back to Kate. Something was telling him that though his plan was all well and good, it wasn't going to be easy as it sounded. He followed Kate to the back of the caves repeating to himself the manta, don't get involved, don't get involved. When they reached the cavern Kate set her bag on the ground and looked at him nervously. Kate knew that Jack was holding back from her, she could feel it. From the morning to just a few minutes ago with the guava seeds Jack wasn't himself. Even though he had been polite with her and even smiled and joked, Kate didn't feel the special connection she always did when he looked her in the eyes. It was as if his actions today were a way of making up for the disaster from a couple days ago, a way of mending the past. The only problem was Kate didn't feel like it was a step in the future though. She felt like he was treating her, well like how he treated everyone on the island. As friendly acquaintances and nothing more, Kate really didn't like this feeling. She knew she had screwed up over the stupid case but she was sure Jack would eventually forgive her and they could pick up where they left off. Kate wasn't exactly sure where that was exactly but it was a better place than what they had been in these last few days.

The only problem was Jack has seemed to forgive her but wasn't showing any interest in re-making their connection. Kate started to panic slightly, she needed to work this out with him, they had to get back on track. Kate didn't have any solid connections back home and Jack was the first one she had made in so long. She needed him in her life and she needed to explain, to make him understand how sorry she was and that if he would just accept her she would never hurt him like that again. Kate couldn't help wonder why it was so important to her to have Jack, but the answer was so obvious it almost hurt her. She had feelings for Jack, feelings she was sure she had buried long ago, but with him they were uncovered. She couldn't say she loved him because they still barely knew each other, but Kate knew that if rescue were to never come and they could stay on the island, she could and would love him with everything she had as time passed. That was what scared her about Jack, she could picture a future with him, marrying him, having babies with him, growing old together. And the scariest thing was not only could she see those things happening here on the island but at home in civilization as well. Those were the dangerous thoughts, the ones that scared her and kept her up at night, the ones that made her do stupid things to him because she thought it would be the best way to drive him away.

She was so confusing she could barely keep up with herself. She wanted Jack and she wanted to enjoy a relationship with him but on the other hand anytime they seem to get close she drives him away because she's scared of what they can't have. No wonder Jack was pulling from her, he had to be really confused by her. That was why after seeing Jack at the garden she had spent the rest of the day seriously considering the pro's and con's of a potential relationship with him. The best idea she could come up with was just to lay all her cards down and let him decide what he wanted. Only problem was he had already seemed to have pulled away in the time since the incident with the case. This morning there had been hope when he had spoken to her, except now even with the guava seeds Kate expected him to pat her on the back and be on his way, the way he would treat Hurley or Charlie.

She sighed and wrung her hands as she tried to find the words to speak to him. Finally she went for it.

"Jack, I want to apologize for the way I treated you the other day. What I did was horrible and despicable and had no right treating our relationship the way I did. I can only tell you that I am sorrier than you could ever imagine and that if you would please just forgive me, I promise I will never treat you like that again. I've missed you Jack, I missed the way we used to be." Kate said looking at him.

Jack wasn't sure how to respond, this was not how things were supposed to go. Never in a million years would he expect Kate to be so honest and open with him. He also never expected her to try to fix the problems between them. Jack had truly felt that once they were back on basic terms with one another, she wouldn't really notice him pulling away. He figured he could just be busy doing other things and she would go off and do her things. They would be able to talk in passing and that would be that. He wasn't expecting this. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. He wasn't expecting any kind of confrontation. He was also finding himself being pulled towards her again, if she meant these apologies than maybe his initial feeling for her weren't so far off. _No_ Jack scolded himself. _You swore you wouldn't get caught up in her web again. She may believe she won't ever hurt you, but she will. Just get away. _Jack shook his head slightly feeling torn.

"Uh" he stammered, he cleared his throat. "It's ok Kate really. There's nothing to apologize for, we're fine, ok?"

Kate looked up at him and felt her heart break. Jack had just told her they were fine and that should feel great, it didn't though. It felt like a goodbye, it felt awful. "Stop it" she said her voice getting caught in her throat.

Jack looked at her confused. "Stop what?"

"This" she said gesturing at him. Stop treating me like this." Kate wanted to stomp her foot in frustration.

"Kate, I don't know what you're talking about. I told you there's nothing to forgive. You and I are fine. I'm not sure why you're getting upset." Jack said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. This was wrong, she was just supposed to take what he said and then he could just leave, why was she fighting with him?

"You may say that Jack, but you and I both know that's crap, so stop treating me like something you found on the bottom of your shoe!" Kate exclaimed.

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Kate, I'm sorry if that's how you think I'm treating you but I swear that's not how I meant it to sound like. Ok? I'm sorry I'm just tired and I have a lot on my mind."

Kate suddenly moved to stand directly in front of him. She was so close, Jack could feel her body heat. "You're treating me like I'm just another person on the island."

"Ok, are you saying I treat everyone like crap? I'm sorry if I'm a little confused by this Kate, you're not making a whole lot of sense." Jack said annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Cut the crap Jack, when have I ever been just a regular person on this island? Since day one it has been you and me, now you're treating me like you don't even care about me." Kate said frantically searching his eyes for a flicker of honesty. He had to care for her the way she cared for him, he had to. It was ironic though that during the beginning Jack was the one with the open emotions about wanting to be with her, and now that she's ready for it, he's denying his feelings.

"Of course I care about you Kate." Jack gently squeezed her arm and Kate felt a bit of hope rush through her. "You are a very good friend to me Kate and I'll always care." He was interrupted as Kate let out a frustrated groan and ripped her arm from his grasp. Things were not going well for his plan. He had wanted them to be on good terms at the end of everything. He didn't want to fight with her, he hated fighting with her. That was one of the reasons he needed to pull away. If he wasn't close to her, than they shouldn't have much to fight over. He glanced at the exit almost hoping someone would come look for him, he just needed to get away from Kate, and things were becoming too personal. It wasn't in his stars though.

"You and I have never been friends Jack" Kate said bitterly. "We've always been more and you and I both know it."

"Kate" Jack started to argue. But Kate kept going.

"Don't Kate me, and don't you dare pretend that you can just be polite and walk out that door. Did you think I wouldn't notice Jack? Did you think I would just accept what you said and then happily accept you pulling away from me?" Kate argued.

Jack cringed well it looks like it's all out in the open now. He sighed he might as well be honest with her. "I can't afford you Kate" he said softly.

"What?" she asked her voice dropping.

He looked up at her and looked her in the eyes, "I can't afford to care about you Kate, I'm sorry" he turned to leave but was stopped when she grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't walk away from me" she said. "You say you can't afford to care about me but we both know that you do. We both know that you want me Jack, the way I want you." Kate said with a whisper.

Jack could feel his defenses starting to crumble, she wanted him. He held on to his self control and shook his head. "I'm sorry Kate".

"Prove it" her voice full of force.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked confused.

"Prove to me that you don't have feelings for me, prove that you don't care. Show me how you just flipped a switch that ended how you felt about me." Kate said.

"How am I supposed to prove that?" Jack asked incredulously. This was getting crazy.

"Kiss me" Kate said simply. She noticed Jack's perplexed and then agitated look on his face. "Prove to me that there is nothing there Jack and kiss me. If you can kiss me with no feeling, I'll drop this and you can walk away. All you have to do is prove it, if you don't have feelings than this shouldn't be all that hard."

Jack sighed, how had he gone from guava seeds to this? He sighed and looked at her she was staring back at him with her arms folded. She noticed him looking at her so she uncrossed her arms and walked up to him. She slowly moved her hands up his shoulders and around to the back of his neck where she gently stroked his hair. "Come on Jack, prove it" she said looking at his lips. Jack took a deep breath and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was a chaste kiss because Jack knew if it should grow deeper he would lose all control. He gently pulled away and watched as her eyes opened, then he lied through his teeth.

"I'm sorry Kate but I didn't feel…mmph" he was cut off as Kate grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips forcefully down to hers. She kissed him hard clutching him close to her as he made a motion to back away from her. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and nibbled on it gently. She felt his shoulders relax slightly and she prodded his lips with her tongue, after a heart stopping moment Jack opened his mouth and Kate wasted no time in thrusting her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. Kate felt Jack's arms wrap around her tightly as he held her tight against his chest. Kate was busy running her hands up his back and into his hair as she pressed harder against him trying to be as close to him as possible. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue ran gentle patterns against hers. When the need to breath became too much they reluctantly broke away though Kate placed several kisses against his lips.

"Tell me" she said breathlessly in between kisses, "Tell me you don't care, tell me you can walk away" she whispered.

"I can't" Jack groaned as he nibbled at her lips. "I'm care about you Kate, I care so damn much" he said.

Kate pulled back and looked him straight in the eye, "I know you are scared to be with me, I don't blame you. But I swear to you Jack what happened the other day will never happen again. I will regret using you the way I did until the day I die. Please let me prove it to you, please?" she asked desperately.

Jack leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just thought that the only way to protect myself was to push you as far away as possible. I couldn't even do that without making things right between us though. I wanted to settle things and then move on. I thought it would be better for us both." He said nuzzling her nose with his.

"And now?" Kate asked him holding her breath.

"Now I realized how stupid I was and that the only thing best for me is you." With that Jack leaned in and took her mouth again where Kate happily returned the kiss.

Ok there it is ya'll know the drill sign your lives away and hit that little review button.


	11. I Hear the Secrets that You Keep

PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE! Ok so now I have your attention this next chapter comes from the episode Homecoming. Some things you need to know back in the episode Raised By Another Jack confided in Claire that he has talked in his sleep. Important to know for this chapter because Claire is back and she only remembers about Jack that little fact and she's not sure how she knows it. Hmm what will Kate make of it I wonder :) Also I know some people requested angst and there will be in upcoming chapters but this one is going to be a little more on the funny side and some of the story is going to be told from Claire's point of view. Ok now that I've bored you to death on with the next chapter.

**I HEAR THE SECRETS THAT YOU KEEP…WHEN YOU'R TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP**

Dear Diary

Today has been one of the strangest days of my life. I seemed to have landed on a deserted island with about forty some people and have even lived with them for awhile. The kicker is I don't remember any of them. Actually that's not completely true; I have random memories of some of them. Like the woman Kate, I remember sorting clothes with her and giggling. Plus today in the jungle when we caught that Ethan guy she made sure I was alright. I'm pretty sure we're friends so that makes me happy. I think that Charlie guy has a crush on me but I can't be sure, he's always looking at me like I'm supposed to know something. I remembered peanut butter and that seemed to have made his day. The only memory that is really bugging me is of the doctor Jack is his name. For some reason I know that he talks in his sleep. How can I know that unless of course I heard him talk in his sleep which would mean I was sleeping with him, or maybe just near him? Still I'd have to be awfully close to him to know that he was talking. He's very nice and has given me and the baby a check-up and seems to know what he's doing. He hasn't said anything to me about us being more than friends but maybe he's trying to give me space. Everyone treats me like I'm supposed to be with Charlie or something. Oh god what if I was with Charlie but having an affair with Jack and that's why he hasn't said anything because Charlie has been nearby. He did beat on that guy Ethan pretty hard and the first thing he did when he was done was check up on me all protective like. However, I can't imagine being with Charlie and having an affair with Jack in such a small time, I mean I am seriously pregnant. Charlie must have a crush on me but I'm with Jack and we're just discreet that must be it. Well, I have an idea the only way I can find out is either ask Jack or Kate, if she's one of my girlfriends then she would obviously know if I have a thing with Jack. I'll ask her first. I think she's on the beach right now so I'm going to go find her. Till next time –Claire

Kate was sitting on the sand watching the waves hit the beach, she was thinking about Jack. She smirked to herself, of course she was thinking of Jack it's all she seemed to do as of late. He was constantly on her mind and she didn't really have too much of a problem with that. She was becoming more and more comfortable with him and could even imagine being with him in a relationship. She knew it would be stupid being that she was a fugitive and all and sher heart would only break the minute rescue came but the more time she spent with him the easier it felt to take the risk. She blushed thinking of the events in the jungle. She felt like a fool but seeing Jack rain soaked, his clothes fitting like another skin while he beat up Ethan, it was definitely a turn on. Not that she didn't appreciate the situation and the fact that someone could've died but come on he was so hot. Kate grinned again feeling like a schoolgirl. She was aware of footsteps approaching and she looked up hoping to see Jack but instead it was Claire.

"Hey Claire" Kate called out to the poor girl who looked like she was ready to go into labor at any second.

"Hi Kate, would you mind if I joined you?" Claire asked. Kate jumped to her feet and helped her to settle in the sand. "I miss the days of just being able to sit down wherever I want." Claire said with a smile, and Kate grinned back.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked concerned, she couldn't even begin to imagine how scared and confused Claire must feel.

"Uh better, I'm still freaked out that I don't remember much after the plane crash." Claire said burying her toes in the sand.

"Are you remembering anything?" Kate asked.

"Actually I am and that's why I'm here. I remember sorting clothes with you and giggling, were we friends?" Claire asked.

Kate smiled, "Yeah, yeah we are"

"Oh good" Claire said relieved. "I have some memories that are causing me some confusion and I'm hoping you might be able to help me straighten them out."

"Sure, how can I help?" Kate asked.

"Well did I ever mention a certain guy on the island that I might have feelings for?" Claire asked feeling nervous suddenly.

"Uh yeah you did on a couple occasions we talked about the guys on the island we had feelings for." Kate said reaching for her water bottle to take a drink. She smiled to herself as she figured Claire was getting snippets about Charlie back. Kate would gladly help her remember Charlie, they were cute together.

"Oh good" said Claire, "So can you tell me how long I've been sleeping with Jack?"

Kate suddenly spat all the water she was drinking out in front of her as she started to cough on the water she managed to get down her throat. Claire patted her on the back giving her a concerned look.

"You ok?" the blonde asked. "You should just take deep breaths and stuff"

"What did you say?" Kate gasped out.

"Well I think you need air so deep breaths are good" Claire said.

"No, I mean what did you say about Jack?" Kate asked her trying to get her coughing and breathing under control.

"Oh that, I asked if you knew how long I've been sleeping with him? I mean we haven't been here long so I'm sure it has to be a pretty recent thing and being in my condition I really can't say how far we've gone so I figured you might know, being my friend and all." Claire said with a smile.

"Claire you aren't sleeping with Jack" Kate said still feeling like she'd been smacked up the head. "You've been spending time with Charlie though."

Claire looked at Kate somewhat confused, sure she liked Charlie there was something about him but she was pretty sure it was Jack she had been with.

"Well, like I said I doubt we had sex but I'm sure I've slept next to him and I saw his cave, it's away from everyone. Why else would he and I share a cave if we weren't together?" Claire said, suddenly wondering if perhaps she had never confided in Kate about this before, the woman sure looked confused. Claire sighed she figured she was just going to have to ask Jack.

"Wait, what makes you think that you and Jack are together?" Kate asked wondering if Claire was getting Jack and Charlie mixed up or something.

"Well, he's been protective of me since I regained consciousness. He's checked on me and my baby twice since I woke up. He beat up Ethan for trying to hurt me and I remember specifically that he talks in his sleep" Claire said trying to remember if there was anything else she could remember.

"Claire, Jack is overprotective about all of us and wait he talks in his sleep?" Kate felt her voice rise slightly. How the hell would Claire know that? She didn't even know that. She racked her mind, maybe Claire slept near him when they were all on the beach and that's what she was remembering, but no Kate was always near Jack not Claire. He wasn't even at the beach long; he had moved to the caves not long after. Not too much longer Claire went too. Kate shook her head as she felt the jealousy started to settle in. This was ridiculous, Jack was not with Claire. Even though Kate tried to think it through clearly the doubt nagged at her brain.

"Yes, he talks in his sleep, how else could I know that if I wasn't with him? Was there ever a time that I might have just slept near him?" Claire asked.

"No" Kate answered softly. Truth was she didn't know what Jack did when he went to the caves. He was a hero the all around good guy. Could he have fallen for the pregnant girl who was all alone? He had been awfully frantic when she had disappeared.

"So I guess that's it. I guess I should probably just ask him myself while he's on the beach. Would you mind helping me up?" Claire asked.

Kate felt like she was in a trance as she got up and helped Claire to her feet, she was seriously befuddled by the entire conversation she had with the pregnant girl. There was no way Jack was with Claire, it was impossible. Suddenly the little nagging voice in her head started to surface. Why? Why couldn't he be with Claire, he's single and good looking and so is she. So what if she's going to have a baby maybe Jack wants to be a father. Kate shook her head desperately trying to clear the thoughts that were causing her a slight pain in her chest. Jack couldn't be with Claire because he was with her. But he's not with you the nagging voice said. So what if he was nice and flirted maybe that's just who he is? He has never confessed to any feelings or anything. Kate glanced up and noticed that Claire was headed down the beach right in the direction where Jack was talking to Sayid and Charlie. Kate started after her the jealousy and curiosity making her go to find out the truth. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.

"Why the long face Freckles?" Kate turned to see Sawyer.

"Not right now" she said shaking his hand loose and heading towards the beach, she noticed Sawyer was walking right along with her.

"Aw come on now there's no reason to be that way, I'm just trying to make conversation." Sawyer said giving her a grin.

"And I said not right now, I need to get down to where Claire is heading." Kate said slowly gaining on the pregnant woman who seemed to have picked up a lot of speed despite her condition.

"Why what's going on?" Sawyer asked curious. He was indeed curious so much due to the fact that not long before he saw Kate spit her water all over and he was just dying to know what set her off.

"Nothing, I just need to hear the answer to something she's going to ask." Kate said her voice quieting as they approached the group.

"Well come on share the info so I'm not in the dark?" Sawyer whined.

Kate whirled on him annoyed and whispered furiously. "Claire has gotten some memories back, and some of those memories are leading her to think that she and Jack were involved with one another, and I just want to hear what he says ok?" Kate couldn't believe she had just spilled all of that to Sawyer of all people but what was worse was Sawyer's reaction.

"Doc is sleeping with Mamacita?" he said very loudly so loudly that Jack, Sayid and Charlie all stopped what they were saying and looked over at Sawyer and Kate. Kate froze and suddenly prayed to any god that might be out there that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. Claire meanwhile had managed to get right up to the group and was standing in front of Jack. She was slightly stunned when she heard the man Sawyer yell out her suspicions. Sighing and realizing that everything was out she looked at Jack who was staring towards Kate and Sawyer with a very confused look. She reached out and touched his arm and he glanced over at her, still stunned.

"They know" she said with a small smile. Jack's brow drew even higher as he felt himself completely lost.

"It's true?" Everyone looked over at Charlie who was staring at Jack with a look of pure hurt on his face. "You bastard!" Before anyone could react Charlie reached back and slugged Jack sending the doctor stumbling and landing on his butt in the sand.

Chaos ensued as Sayid grabbed Charlie to keep him from attacking again and both Kate and Claire ran to Jack's side. Claire had a little more trouble kneeling at his side but managed.

"Jack" she exclaimed. "Oh my god are you ok?" Claire said reaching out to touch his lip which was now bleeding. She was slightly surprised when Kate's hands made it to his face first and gently brushed his lip. Jack looked at Kate who was looking at his lip.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked her totally dumbfounded.

"Jack, were you sleeping with Claire?" Kate asked looking at Jack almost fearing the answer.

Jack let out a slight exasperated sigh. "Kate why would you think that?"

"She said you talk in your sleep." Kate said softly.

"It's true Jack, I know you talk in your sleep. How else could I know that if we weren't together?" Claire asked.

"That's a bloody good question" Charlie said still being held back by Sayid.

"Wait" Jack said, "You think we're together because you know I talk in my sleep?" He watched as Claire nodded and he rubbed his forehead. "Claire awhile back you were having horrible nightmares and I asked you if had ever sleepwalked. You asked me how you would know and I told you these things get back to you. I then told you I had a girlfriend who once told me I talked in my sleep." Jack said.

Claire sat back somewhat shocked as she suddenly had a flashing memory of her doctor visit and she turned bright red. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said putting her hands to her face in embarrassment.

"It's ok" Jack said "You've had a rough time and it would be easy how things could get mixed up." He said slowly getting to his feet. He reached down and helped Claire to her feet.

"Thanks Jack" Claire said still embarrassed.

"Uh, I'm really sorry too" Charlie said and Sayid let him go.

"It's no problem Charlie" Jack said with a sigh. This was all too surreal.

"Uh Claire, could I walk you back to the caves?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'd like that very much" Claire said giving him a small smile and they walked away together.

Soon Sayid left and Jack looked down at Kate who was sitting on the sand staring at her feet.

"You sure had Freckles in a hissy, Doc." Sawyer said with a smirk as he walked off.

Jack watched Sawyer walk away and then he looked back at Kate who looked up at him sheepishly. Jack held his hands out to her and helped her to her feet. She stumbled slightly and Jack pulled her to her chest to steady her. Kate grasped his shoulders and found herself enclosed in his arms.

"So" Jack said. "You were having a hissy huh?" he asked with a little smirk.

Kate blushed, "Well, I just wasn't sure what to believe. I mean she knew you talked in your sleep."

Jack grinned and feeling brave pulled her closer to him. "And that bothered you Kate?"

Kate's hands snuck up around his neck and she pulled him slightly down towards her level. She looked at his lips and cringed when she saw the swollen one from Charlie's hit. "Yeah it bothered me" she said huskily. Their eyes met and Kate decided to take a chance she leaned up and her lips brushed his when she spoke. "It bothered me a lot."

Jack leaned down and kissed her gently ignoring the sting of his lip as she parted hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kate clasped him close and kissed him back sinking into the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away and looked at each other slightly out of breath.

"Wow" Jack said. "That was sudden"

Kate smiled, "Are you serious, we've been due" she said with a giggle. She leaned up and kissed him again lightly. "I'm sorry I assumed that you were sleeping with Claire" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah you should be" Jack teased, running his hand through her curls. "So Kate what exactly does this mean? I mean we just kissed is this a full time thing or what?" Jack asked tugging her close knowing inside what answer he wanted it to be.

"Let's just put it this way" Kate said with a seductive smile. "I am going to be the only one hearing you talk in your sleep."

Ok hope you liked it, please review.


	12. What Are You Going To Do?

Ok so I know I promised Dark Jack, but my muse wasn't with me so instead you get Drunk Jack. Also this is going to seem a little non-Kate friendly but it will get better. Just an idea of who the survivors would side with it they thought Kate was with Sawyer and not Jack. This chapter is taken from the episode Outlaws. This story is rated K plus but this chapter may contain some language, alcohol consumption and definite sexual innuendo so please take caution. Also I know Charlie is a recovering addict but in this chapter I'm allowing him to get stinkin drunk.

**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?**

Jack finished organizing the meds and he wiped his sweat covered brow. He sat on the makeshift examining table and rubbed his eyes wearily. Kate was with Sawyer, she wasn't just with Sawyer but she was spending the night with Sawyer out in the jungle alone. He sighed it was like every time he made a step forward with Kate he would get knocked back three by the next day. He didn't know what it was about Kate that kept drawing him to her but he couldn't seem to stay away. And it seems now that all he ever did was get burned when it came to Kate. He thought about her for a second and then the image was quickly replaced by an image of her and Sawyer making out in the jungle. He stood up shaking his head and pacing, he needed to get out of here he needed to get away from his own thoughts. He couldn't go to the beach because everyone had decided to have a group dinner there and spend the night. The caves were empty and he might as well stay here.

Meanwhile everyone else at the camp knew that Kate was off with Sawyer and they all felt bad for Jack. He was a good guy who busted his ass for everyone and all he gets in return is crap. Things weren't going great for a couple of the guys Sayid and Shannon had a huge fight, Charlie was still bummed over everything happening with Claire and Michael was just bored out of his mind. Hurley looked around and realized his friends needed a release. He snuck down to Sawyer's tent and rooted around until he found what he wanted. He grabbed the stuff and headed down the beach.

"Charlie, Sayid and Michael, you guys need to come with me to the caves. It's really important." Hurley said. The three men looked at one another and shrugged. Not having anything to do they got up and follows Hurley. Sometime later they reached the caves to find an agitated Jack. Jack looked up as everyone walked in.

"What's wrong now?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Don't look at me man, I'm here cause Hurley said it was important." Michael said sitting on a rock. Charlie and Sayid followed suit and Charlie gave Jack a shrug.

"We're here because it is important" Hurley said setting his pack down. "We're all having a crappy time and I think it's time we get to have some fun"

"You didn't build a tennis court did you?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

Jack sighed and sat down next to Sayid. He looked at the Iraqi man who seemed miserable.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked him.

"Shannon and I had a fight" he muttered. "What's got you upset?"

Jack snorted "It seems Kate went off into the jungle to spend the night with Sawyer."

"Women" Sayid muttered which actually Jack off guard because he wasn't expecting the sarcasm from him. He smiled at his friend and gave him a nod.

"Listen up guys I think I have something we could all use." With that he pulled out several bottles of alcohol, not the little airline ones but full size. Everyone stopped and looked at him stunned.

"Where did you find those?" Michael asked getting up to look at the bottles.

"I can't get drunk" Jack muttered "The minute I do someone will get hurt and need a doctor."

"I stole them from Sawyer" Hurley said proudly.

"Screw it, I'm in" Jack said getting up.

"Look here, five bottles and five of us, it's perfect" Hurley said with a smile.

Michael reached out and grabbed the tequila and grinned at Hurley.

"What the hell" Charlie said grabbing a bottle of rum.

Jack walked up and looked at the liquor with a smile he grabbed the vodka. "Happy Days" he said raising the bottle.

"Come on Sayid" Hurley said "All the kids are doing it." Sayid eyed Hurley warily and reached out and grabbed a bottle of wine. Hurley grabbed the scotch.

"This is like Christmas" Charlie said looking at his bottle. "I can't believe this stuff has been here the whole time. Damn Sawyer"

"Shouldn't we be saving this for you Jack in case there's an emergency?" they all looked at each other "Nah"

"The way I look at it Sawyer never would have given it up anyway so drink up." Jack said with a smirk. Everyone chuckled not used to their hero and doctor being so blasé about everything.

_A couple hours later_

"So I said that's not a cat, that's a turtle!" Charlie said and everyone cracked up. Charlie was laying on a rock and Michael and Sayid were sitting on the floor. Hurley was passed out in the corner and Jack was lying on his back on his exam table.

"So explain something to me" Michael slurred. "Why are we mad at women again?"

"They're confusing and make no sense." Said Sayid.

"They jerk with your hearts" Charlie muttered.

"They make you think they like you and then they go off in the jungle with someone from the Jerry Springer show" Jack said bitterly.

"Yeah what the hell is that about?" Charlie asked annoyed. "Kate treats you like crap and we all know tomorrow she'll expect you to be all nice to her"

Jack snorted, "I'm sick of being nice, you know I wasn't always nice" Jack said darkly taking a swig of the alcohol.

"You? Not nice?" Michael asked skeptically.

"Nope" Jack said sitting up with some difficulty. "I was nice to my wife and she cheated on me, so I said hell with it. Back home I had a good thing. Only no-strings attached relationships." Jack gave up and lay back down.

"What does a no-strings attached mean exactly" Sayid said stumbling over his words.

"It means my friend, having a woman whenever you want and she doesn't expect anything in return. It was great half the time they wouldn't even spend the night, they didn't want to and it was perfect." Jack said taking another swig of vodka.

"Jack you surprise me more and more everyday." Michael said with a giggle.

"Yeah well that was all fine and dandy until I met Kate. I liked her so I did the gentlemanly thing I started as her friend, I took things slow. I complimented her tried to spend time getting to know her and then wham she's out there with the hillbilly doing god knows what. I mean seriously women say they want the nice guy and then when they get him they run off with the nearest asshole." Jack sputtered.

"That's crap" Charlie said "Absolute rubbish. Now granted Sayid and I will go back to following Claire and Shannon around tomorrow like love-sick puppies" Sayid nodded in agreement. "But there's no reason you should have to wait around for Kate, she made her choice let her live with it."

"I can't think of a worse punishment than having to spend your life with Sawyer" Michael mused.

Suddenly they heard giggling from Hurley in the corner, "It's not a cat it's a turtle"

Everyone sat quiet for a second and then burst into laughter.

"Yeah well what are you going to do right?" Jack asked sounding somewhat defeated.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do!" Exclaimed Charlie who clumsily stood to his feet. "You're going to let Kate know she's not the only beach on the woman." He saw the confused faces, "Damn I mean only woman on the beach. Just leave everything to me." With that he went out caves and into the jungle.

"He is so going to get eaten by a monster." Michael said.

Charlie stumbled through the jungle and ran into Boone literally. "Boone, it's you!" exclaimed Charlie.

Boone looked over the obviously drunk man. "Hey Charlie" he said with a smirk.

"Hey I have a prop…prop…I have a deal for you" Charlie slurred.

"What may that be?" asked the amused Boone.

"Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Michael and myself are becoming very well blitzed in the cave and you can come and join us on two conditions." Charlie said.

Boone wasn't entirely sold on the drinking with Sayid part but he had no problem with the rest of the guys. "Ok what?" he asked.

"Ok first you have to find your own booze but since you saw one of Sawyer's stashes that shouldn't be too hard. Second you have to go to the beach and let everyone know that Jack is over Kate." Charlie said leaning to one side as if he were going to tip over.

"Alright I know where the booze is but why about Jack?" Boone asked confused.

"Well it seems Kate has gone off to spend the night with Sawyer and Jack is left nursing his broken heart. The boys and I have all decided Jack could do better so as soon as the beach on the women, dammit I did it again. As soon as the women on the beach know, Jack will have no problem moving on."

"Uh Charlie why are you so interested in Jack's love life?" Boone asked curiously.

"He's my mate and he freaken brought me back from the dead. Not many people would do that for another person, it forms a bond" Charlie said seriously all the while trying to stand straight. "So go to it good man and we'll see you at the caves." With that Charlie wandered back towards the caves.

Boone headed to the beach and saw Shannon and Claire sitting and talking.

"Hey guys" he said walking up to them. "First you should probably know that Sayid and Charlie are getting drunk at the caves but are ok. Second I'm supposed to tell you Jack is over Kate so please spread the word so single women on the island will know."

"What?" questioned Claire. "Jack told you that?"

"No actually Charlie told me, it seems Kate is spending the night with Sawyer so Jack is crushed and also getting drunk." Boone said.

"The poor guy" Shannon said sympathetically. She liked Kate but her loyalty leaned more towards Jack because of everything he did for her when she had her asthma attack. "Yeah I'll let some of the girls know" Shannon said. Boone smiled and happily went to raid one of Sawyer's stashes so he could get to the caves.

"I can't believe her" muttered Shannon.

"Wait, are Jack and Kate dating?" asked Claire. She still hadn't regained all her memory and parts were still fuzzy.

"Well no, but they should be. Jack has done everything for her and he's the total perfect guy and she just constantly seems to stomp on his heart. But this sleeping with Sawyer, that's too much."

Soon the rumor spread that Kate was now sleeping with Sawyer and many people felt bad for Jack and many women were sad for his pain but happy because he was now available.

Back at the caves the men were getting to the point of impossibly drunk and when Boone showed up with a couple more bottles of booze they all knew they were going to be hurting in the morning. Things also got pretty crazy when rumors spread of a party and people started coming up from the beach.

_The next morning_

Kate and Sawyer walked back to camp and she couldn't help but feel conflicted with her emotions about the southerner. At times he drove her nuts and other times she saw herself within him and he seemed like a decent human being. She sighed she knew she was attracted to him but she didn't think it was enough. She knew deep down that her heart belonged to Jack. They were headed past the caves when they noticed Boone lying at the entrance. Thinking he was hurt they rushed over to him. Sawyer rolled him over and both he and Kate recoiled when the strong smell of alcohol hit them. Boone groaned and his eyelids fluttered.

"Turn off the freaken lights" he grumbled.

"He's wasted" Sawyer said with awe. "I can't believe it but the kid is drunk."

Boone opened his eyes and saw Kate and Sawyer looking at him. He sat up slowly holding his head, "Man the world is spinning." He stumbled to his feet and looked at them as if it was the first time he saw them. "Oh it's you" he said looking at Kate. She gave him a curious look at his tone. Suddenly he turned slightly green. "Not good" he muttered as he turned to vomit in the bushes. Kate looked slightly disgusted and Sawyer smirked. They both turned to enter the caves to see what was going on.

Needless to say they were shocked to see what looked very similar to a scene from the movie Animal House. People were all over the place and they noticed empty liquor bottles. "They had a party" Kate said.

"Doc is going to have a fit" Sawyer said chuckling.

"I'm sure once he wakes up he won't feel real hot" they turned to see Claire.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Kate asked. "Is Jack sick?"

"Oh I'm just here picking up Charlie. Shannon and I figured he and Sayid are probably going to need a little help getting back to the beach." She sighed and rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Oh Jack's not sick, not yet anyways" she said with a wink. "Ooh here they come" They all looked to see Shannon walking with a very wiped looking Sayid and Charlie.

"Come on guys" Shannon said leading them towards the entrance.

"Must you yell" Charlie grunted. They looked up and saw Claire talking to Kate and Sawyer. Charlie nudged Sayid and they exchanged glances.

"Hello" Shannon said coolly to Sawyer and Kate.

"Hey Sticks" Sawyer said, "What the hell is going on here?"

"We decided we wanted to have some fun. Is that all right with you?" Charlie said giving Kate a dirty look.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Kate asked concerned.

"Nothing is bloody wrong, everything's great. The world isn't going to come to an end because you weren't here." Charlie said sharply. Kate's eyes widened slightly.

"Ignore him" Claire said nervously. "He's just hung over."

"Um, ok have any of you seen Jack?" Kate asked looking around.

"Last time I saw him he was passed out but I think Niki was working on reviving him" Shannon said with a smirk.

"Niki?" Kate asked processing the thought that Jack was passed out somewhere and some girl named Niki was reviving him.

"Yeah Niki." Charlie said, "She won the wet t-shirt contest." He said with a dreamy expression that earned him a slap upset the head by Claire.

"That's it we're going to the beach and you aren't allowed to play with your little friends for awhile." said Claire leading Charlie out of the caves, they were followed by Shannon and Sayid.

"I behaved" they heard Sayid say.

Kate gave Sawyer a confused look and he just shrugged. They headed into the caves where they saw some people gathering their things. Everyone seemed to be pretty hung over. Kate looked around and saw Hurly asleep in the corner. She couldn't seem to find Jack though,

Jack was actually on the floor behind a rock. He opened his eyes and waited for the painful sting of the hangover to hit. When he felt perfectly fine he sat up and saw Michael heading towards him very slowly. Michael cringed as he sat on the rock fast movements were the enemy. He looked at Jack.

"Do you feel as bad as I do?"

"No, actually I feel fine, no wait I'm still drunk." This sent Jack laughing and as painful as it was Michael chuckled too. It was true Jack had enough alcohol in his system that he was still drunk. He stood up and steadied himself from the dizziness. He suddenly found himself in the arms of a bubbly blonde. He looked down and found his mouth being crushed to hers. Her tongue thoroughly explored his mouth and it took Jack's alcohol fuzzed brain a second to catch on to the fact he was being kissed breathless. She pulled away and Jack found himself looking at Candy or was it Mandy? He really couldn't remember he had talked to her during the party and he was sure they had flirted but that was as far as it had gone. Jack had enjoyed his alcohol more than company at the time. He glanced at Michael who was smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. He became aware of the blonde slipping her hands under his shirt and lightly scratching his back lightly.

She giggled and lifted on her toes to rub her nose against his. "Jack" she said in a singsong voice. "You disappeared last night you naughty boy" she bit at his lip.

"Oh well, you know how things go I drank some more and passed out behind a rock." Jack said with a smile. He was enjoying the flirting and was still enjoying the affects of the alcohol.

"You're so funny" she said. Then she kissed him again lightly. She pulled away and smiled seductively at him. "Look I'm going to go down to the beach and freshen up, why don't you come visit me." With that he felt her slip something into his front pocket. With that she planted another kiss on his mouth. It was then that Jack saw Kate watching him with a shocked look on her face. He started to pull away from the girl when he noticed Sawyer standing next to Kate. Feeling the familiar pain of his heart breaking Jack pretended to not notice her and turned his back towards them. Candy or Mandy skipped off and Jack looked at Michael shaking his head in disbelief.

The blonde was heading out when she made eye contact with Kate, knowing the story of how Kate broke Jack's heart she made a noise of disgust directed in the brunette's direction. Kate watched the girl stunned. Her mind played the image of her and Jack kissing over and over in her head and it felt like her chest was caving in. She had also heard the girl's invitation for him to come visit her on the beach. Before she knew it she was headed in Jack's direction to confront him on what the hell was going on.

"What did she slip you?" Michael asked unaware that Kate and Sawyer who followed her were right behind them. Jack shrugged and reached into his pocket. Jack was slightly stunned to pull out a pair of silk bikini panties. "Oh man" Michael exclaimed.

"Should I be turned on or scared about this?" Jack asked with an amused smile. He turned and found himself face to face with Kate. He heard Michael let out a soft whistle.

"What are those?" Kate bit out when she saw him holding the underwear that slut had slipped into his pocket.

"Oh these? Uh they belong to Candy or is it Mandy?" Jack asked looking at Michael.

"I thought her name was Niki" Michael said trying to remember.

"Really? Well crap cause I think I've been calling her Candy all night" with that he started laughing.

"What is your problem?" Kate bit out. She had no reason to be mad at Jack except for her own feelings but seeing him like this just tore through her in a wave of anger.

"I don't have a problem." Jack said looking at the underwear. "In fact I think things are going well, plus I'm still drunk" he said giving her a charming smile, tucking the panties back in his pocket. It was the fact that he was drunk that was giving him the courage to act like he didn't care in front of Kate. He was still subscribing to the idea of getting Kate out of his life. Something he could never actually go through with if he was sober. The alcohol was giving him plenty of courage.

Kate practically sputtered at his apathetic attitude. "Did you sleep with her?"

Jack didn't like the tone Kate was using and he decided to tell her. Who the hell was she anyway? She goes off into the jungle with Sawyer and he flirts with a girl, and somehow he ends up being yelled at. Well screw it.

"So what if I did Kate? Last time I checked you weren't my mother." Jack said coldly.

"Why are you being this way? What is going on? Yesterday morning we we're fine what has changed?" Kate asked trying to get the inebriated Jack to look at her. Jack snorted.

"Nothing has changed Kate why would you think it has?" Jack asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I come back to find you all drunk, you're making out with a girl whose name you don't know and you're treating me like a leper." Kate argued.

"First off we all got drunk because we wanted to no one was forced. Secondly, her name is Niki; at least I think that's what it is. She is a nice girl and if she wants to jam her tongue down my throat who am I to argue? And thirdly, I'm not treating you like a leper Kate; I'm just treating you like everyone else I know." Jack said. He could feel his buzz being worn off and he cringed. He knew that soon he'd be conked out with a killer hangover. "Now if you excuse me I have a beach visit to make." He said throwing a wink at her. He found himself being grabbed tightly by the arm and he looked up to see an annoyed Kate glaring daggers at him. Before he could respond he heard Sawyer speak up.

"Come on Freckles, Doc's a big boy, if he wants to go have some fun in the sun with the blonde let him be." Sawyer said with a smirk. He would love to see Jack leave Kate to be with the other girl it would open the door for him and Kate.

"Shut up Sawyer" Kate hissed venomously at him.

"No Sawyer's right. I deserve a little R and R." Jack said looking at Kate darkly. "How come everyone else gets to have fun but me?" he asked bitterly.

Kate looked at him confused and she saw the quickest flash of hurt in his eyes. "Come with me Jack." She said gesturing towards the empty cave behind them. She just needed to get him alone so they could talk.

"No" Jack said pulling his arm away. He figured the conversation she wanted to have would consist of why she picked Sawyer over him and gee Jack you're a nice guy but it won't work. Jack wanted to have that conversation like he wanted to be shot in the gut. "I have to get to the beach and I doubt anything you have to say is going to be worth the fun I'm going to be having down there." Jack actually had no intention of going to the beach but he didn't want Kate to know that. He didn't want her to know that he was crushed because she would just give him that sympathetic look while she finished the job and ripped his heart out completely.

Kate stepped back as if struck, she couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. What she did know was she couldn't face it if Jack went to the beach. Her heart would surely shrivel and die.

"Just a few minutes, please? As soon as we're done you can go to the beach." She said softly nearly choking on the words. It was ironic she couldn't get the painful images of him and Niki kissing out of her head and Jack couldn't make his imagination stop flashing images of what might have happened between Kate and Sawyer.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine" he bit out. Best to just get it over with. Hell when Kate was done telling him how much she loves Sawyer and how great he is Jack might just want to go to the beach to see Niki.

Kate headed into the empty cave and Jack followed. He sat on a rock and crossed his arms and shot her an expectant look.

"Jack, please tell me why you're mad at me." Kate requested quietly.

Jack sighed it looked like she still wanted to play games with him. She couldn't even give him the decency of just coming right out and being honest. "I'm not mad at you Kate."

Kate shot him a skeptical look, "Gee Jack sure doesn't seem that way to me."

What the hell did she want from him Jack thought to himself. "In order for me to be angry with you, would have to mean I care about you. Like I said I'm not angry" Jack said coldly.

Kate sucked in a sharp breath the pain overwhelming her. Soon her hurt turned to anger. "You bastard" she bit out.

Jack let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah that's about right, I'm the bad guy." He shook his head.

"What the hell am I supposed to think Jack?" Kate sputtered. "I come back and you are treating me horribly."

Jack stood up he had enough. He was sure as hell not going to let Kate turn this all on him.

"Why do you bother Kate? Huh?" Jack asked staring her straight in the eye. Kate too a step back at his sudden reaction. Jack noticed her move back and he snorted, great now she can crush his heart, blame it all on him and then act like she's afraid of him as well. God she was good at the manipulation. "Why do you even act like you care? I love how you go off and spend the night with Sawyer but yet I'm the one at fault. You know you're right I am angry and I have no reason to be. You're big girl and who you sleep with is your problem not mine. You've made your choice though Kate. You picked Sawyer so don't act all surprised when I'm a little hurt. What was it Kate? Come on tell me, was I too nice? Was I too understanding? Did I not degrade you or throw cheesy pick up lines at you enough?" Jack asked his real emotions bubbling to the surface.

Kate stared at him shocked as she heard his words. He thought she had slept with Sawyer? "Jack, I went with Sawyer last night in order to get the gun back for you."

Jack turned and looked at her with a look of total amazement. "Unbelievable" he said softly. "Gee Kate thanks for sacrificing yourself on my behalf. I seriously bow before your ability to turn every little thing around on other people. You slept with Sawyer for me? Do me something and never do another favor for me ok? I also remember telling you to forget about the gun because I didn't want you having to owe him. So don't you dare turn this on me." He said shaking his head. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't be near her it was hurting too much. He started to walk past when he ran into Kate who had placed herself in his direct path.

"I didn't sleep with Sawyer." She said through gritted teeth. "He was tracking a boar and I offered to help him in exchange for the gun. That is it."

Jack rubbed his head wearily, the alcohol had just about all worn off and his head was beginning to feel like it was splitting in half. "Look Kate, I'm sorry ok? I'm not myself so just, I'm sorry" he said wearily. He started to walk past her when she grabbed his arms.

"Don't go to the beach" she pleaded a desperate tone in her voice. Jack looked at her slightly confused and then realized what she was talking about, the girl Niki. He was about to respond when Kate continued. "Be mad at me all you want Jack ok? Just please know I didn't sleep with Sawyer, I would never choose him over you and please don't go to the beach." He watched stunned as tears filled her eyes.

He brushed her cheek with his fingertips lightly. "I didn't sleep with Niki, and I have no intention of doing so."

Kate threw herself in his arms and her tears released. Jack stumbled a step but quickly regained his balance. He slipped his arms around her and held her tight. It amazed him how perfectly she fit his body, like two pieces of a puzzle. He rubbed her back while he buried his other hand in her beautiful hair. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. Soon Kate's tears dried and she pulled back to look at him but stayed in his warm embrace.

"How did things get so screwed up" she asked softly.

Jack pressed his lips against her forehead. "I don't know but we'll figure it out."

Kate lifted her face and brushed her lips against his gently. After a few seconds Jack leaned in and deepened the kiss. Soon their lips were pressed against one another while their tongues danced lazily together. Kate explored his mouth wanting to erase any memory that Niki's kiss might have left. Soon they broke away to catch their breaths but stayed in each others embrace.

Kate laid her head on Jack's shoulder and buried her face in his neck. Jack held her close to him and they swayed gently as if in a dance.

"People hate me" she mumbled into him.

"What?" Jack asked her confused.

"When I came in today people were shooting me nasty looks. It seems you're not the only person who thought I was sleeping with Sawyer." Kate said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to show them we're together." Jack said tickling her side and making her giggle.

"Hmm lots of making out in public huh?" she said.

"It's a hard job but someone has to do it" Jack said with a small smirk.

Kate looked at him and her face grew serious. "I'm not an easy person to be with"

Jack gave her a small smile, "Neither am I so let's just take it one day at a time alright?"

Kate snuggled back into his warm embrace. "I can live with that."

"Hey Kate?" Jack asked a moment later.

"Yeah?" Kate answered.

"Would you mind moving this to my cave because my hangover is hitting and I think I might pass out."

Kate giggled and stroked his cheek. "Claire's right you're grounded from playing with your little friends for awhile. Come on let's get you to bed" she chuckled. "You know you would think that kind of statement would have so much more meaning."

"Yeah well in three days when I'm back to normal we can discuss all of that." Jack said and Kate giggled even more.

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his gently. She knew they had their work cut out for them and they had a lot to work through but Kate knew that when they did they were going to have a great life together.

Ok there it is and I dedicate this chapter to all of my readers who have woken up from a night of heavy drinking to realize they were still drunk the next day. Cause that is one of the funniest feelings in the world :)


	13. Your Place or Mine

So I skipped ahead a couple episodes and this comes from the episode Deus Ex Machina. Imagine if Boone hadn't gotten hurt so no interrupting our favorite couple. Not a long story but stocked full of fluff.

**YOUR PLACE OR MINE**

"I didn't do it for him." Jack said looking at Kate. Kate looked over at him and smiled softly. She felt her heart beat faster as she sat near the gorgeous man who somehow over the last couple weeks managed to steal her heart. Kate didn't know what overcome her but she suddenly felt like being brave. She stood from the rock she was perched on and sat down close to him.

"So who did you do it for?" Kate asked her voice soft. She looked over at him and she breathed in when she saw a look cross his face. She couldn't be sure it but it looked like need and want. Kate felt the heat rise in her body as she looked at him. She took a breath and did something she never thought she'd do. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She pulled away and looked at him expectantly he however had a stunned look on his face that amused her.

"You never answered the question." She said leaning and grazing his lips again.

"Uh what was the question?" Jack asked watching Kate with a hungry look.

Kate leaned in close so their lips were only inches apart. "I asked who you did it for."

Jack gave her a charming smile and Kate felt her heart melt. "I did it for you Kate." With that he slipped his hand to the back of her head and pulled Kate in to a deep kiss. Kate moaned softly against his mouth as he pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. She felt his tongue gently brush against her lips and Kate gladly opened her mouth to allow him access. Jack slipped the hand not cupping her head around her waist. Kate moved closer and she settled herself in his lap. They gently broke away to catch their breath and rested their foreheads against each other.

"What was that?" Jack asked breathlessly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Kate giggled, "That Dr. Shephard is a kiss, an excellent kiss at that." She said.

Jack smiled back at her. "Excellent huh?"

Kate leaned in "Oh yeah excellent, but I bet we could top it." With that she leaned in and kissed him hard. Jack returned the kiss hungrily. Soon Jack ended up on his back and Kate lay sprawled atop him. Kate had her arms wrapped around him and was pleasantly pressing her body against his while his hand was creeping up her back under her shirt. When his hand brushed against the back of her bra he startled slightly.

"Kate" he said though it came inaudible because her tongue was lazily exploring his mouth at the time. "Kate wait" he said gently pushing her up and breaking their kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked trying to dip in for another kiss.

"We have to stop" Jack said sitting up but holding her steady so she didn't topple off him.

"Jack no" Kate whimpered. She gripped his shirt and pulled him close. "Why do you want to stop?"

"Kate, I don't want to stop, believe me. It's just things are getting kind of intense and we're in the open where anyone could walk in" Jack said with a smile.

"Good" Kate said leaning in and kissing him. She pulled away and smiled at him licking her lips. "So what you're saying is we need to go find some place private?" Kate asked running her finger down his chest teasingly.

"Uh" Jack coughed nervously. "I'm saying I'm up for whatever you are."

Kate giggled. "Whatever huh? Well I think perhaps we should find that private place then." Kate said nibbling at his lips.

"Kate are you sure?" Jack asked wanting nothing more than to take Kate somewhere private, but he didn't want to make her do anything she'd regret.

"Jack a minute ago I was on top of you with my tongue becoming very intimate with your tonsils. Yes I'm sure" she said with a cheeky smile. Kate stood and took Jack's hand. "We can go to my tent" she whispered seductively.

"We do that and everyone is going to see us and we won't get a minute of peace." Jack said rubbing the back of his head.

"Jack" she said almost whining. "We need to figure it out and soon or we're going to end up staying right here." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jack could barely believe this was happening, never in a million years would he have thought his day would go this way. He could barely wrap his mind around the fact that Kate was in his arms begging him to take her somewhere to be alone.

"Am I dreaming?" Jack asked Kate suddenly. Kate gave him a small smile and pinched his arm. "Ow" Jack exclaimed.

Kate looked at him innocently. "What? I'm just proving to you that you're not dreaming." She leaned over and kissed his arm where she pinched him. "Better?" she asked teasing him.

Jack chuckled and brushed the hair out of her face. "Let's go" he whispered. He took her hand and led her from the caves.

Kate's heart was pounding in her chest with anticipation as she walked with Jack holding his hand. She felt like she was on a complete high. She knew she should be fighting this, running away from her feelings for him, but she didn't want to. For once Kate just wanted to stop running and just feel and she didn't want that with anyone but Jack. She followed him as he led her into the jungle surprisingly away from the beach. They walked a little farther and Kate's breath caught when he brought her to a little alcove, hidden away.

"Where did you find this?" she asked looking around. They were hidden from the trail and covered by the trees.

"I found it one day when Charlie and I were ducking from the monster. I come here sometimes when I need to get away." Jack said looking around. Kate smiled feeling honored that Jack would bring her to his special place. She moved in front of him and slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"Guess what?" she asked softly.

"What?" he answered slipping his arms around her waist.

"We're all alone." She said as a shiver slipped down her spine in anticipation.

"Kate what are we doing?" Jack asked his voice catching in his throat.

"Uh Jack you're the doctor shouldn't you have learned all about this kind of thing awhile ago. I mean I'm sure you took anatomy courses" she said brushing her lips against his. He looked at her with a serious expression and she sighed. "Jack stop thinking and just feel. We're two willing adults and I don't know about you but I think we can be exceptional." She said stroking his arm. "Just feel Jack" with that she leaned up and pressed her lips against his hard. Jack responded in kind and soon they were kissing deeply and passionately. Kate felt Jack maneuver her to the ground and she sighed as he covered her body within his own. She murmured incoherently against his lips as she cradled him with her arms and legs. Soon their clothing disappeared and the two lay entwined as they made love into the afternoon.

Some time later, Kate opened her eyes dreamily and sighed happily as she realized she was lying in Jack's arms. She rolled over and smiled as she watched him sleep. She propped herself up on an elbow and gently caressed his chest with her fingertips. She was pleased to see a small smile appear on his lips and his eyes opened and focused on her.

"Hey sleepy" she said.

Jack pulled her close and they shared a wonderfully lazy kiss. He pulled away and looked at her with a thoughtful gaze. She smiled at him knowing his mind was racing with thoughts and questions. She was right when he spoke.

"So what does this mean?" he asked gesturing to their situation.

Kate sighed and smiled to herself. "Well it means that on Mondays Tuesdays and Wednesdays we sleep in the caves. And on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays we sleep on the beach" Kate said snuggling into his embrace.

"And Sundays?" Jack asked kissing the top of her head.

"Sundays we come here to your spot." Kate said kissing his shoulder.

"How about we make it our spot?" Jack asked.

"I'd like that" Kate said feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

Ok so there it is and please feel free to rag on it cause it's pretty cheesy.


	14. I Like A Man In A Cape

So I know my first chapter was from The Greater Good but I've decided to do another one because how can I pass up the whole drugging scene. I just saw Superman so there is a small reference to my belief that Jack is a total superhero.

**I LIKE A MAN IN A CAPE**

Kate smiled as she watched Jack sleep. She felt slightly bad for drugging him but she knew it was the only way to get him to rest. Kate was scared about the way she worried about him. He ran himself ragged and gave no thought to his own well being. His behavior drove her nuts and she found herself occupied with thoughts of what he was doing and how he was feeling. She'd felt her heart break when she had found him this morning stumbling through the jungle looking lost and broken. Kate gently stroked his cheek knowing that if he were awake she would never have the nerve to touch him so openly. She couldn't help smiling as he unconsciously moved his cheek into her hand.

Kate saw his eyes start to flutter so she quickly moved her hand away before he could see what she was doing. He stirred and opened his eyes and Kate could read the confusion.

"Hi" she said softly. She wondered if this would be how he would look waking up every morning if she were lying next to him. "I made you some something to eat" she said trying to cover her blush at the thought of sharing a bed with him.

"What's in it chloroform?" Jack asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes wearily. Kate noticed the rueful look he shot her and realized he wasn't too pissed at her.

"No it's soup" Kate said sarcastically but smiling.

"No thanks" Jack said as he looked around letting his eyes adjust to the light. Kate sighed frustrated; she sat down on the sand next to him and looked at him pointedly. "Eat it Jack."

Jack sighed, "I need to find Locke" Jack said looking at Kate and noticed she rolled her eyes.

"Dammit Jack, you were up all night, you gave blood to Boone and yes you slept a small amount of time, but you need to eat. And if you keep arguing with me I'm going to sit on you and you're not going to go anywhere. Now eat the damn soup." Kate said exasperated.

Jack looked at the bowl and then back at Kate with a small smirk. "You're going to sit on me?"

Kate shot him a dark look, "Don't think I couldn't whoop you Jack, you're in a weakened state so I would totally have the advantage. Plus it would only back me up when I say you need to eat to get your strength back."

Jack chuckled and went about eating his soup. "So tell me Kate" he said in between bites, "Do you make it a habit of drugging men to get your way?" Jack asked giving her a cute smile.

Kate smiled back feeling brave and flirtatious, "Only the really handsome ones."

The two locked eyes for a brief second and Jack cleared his throat and went back to eating his soup.

"Hey Freckles" they both looked up to see Sawyer standing at the entrance of the tent. "I'm taking a break from raft building want to take a walk through the jungle o horror? You've been cooped up in here all day."

"Uh no thanks I'd rather stay here." Kate said wishing Sawyer hadn't interrupted her and Jack. She had enjoyed flirting with him and was curious how far either one was willing to go.

"Don't tell me you're worried about Doc? He's sitting up and looks fine to me." Sawyer said throwing Jack a smirk.

"Thanks again but I'm fine right here." Kate said and it was if right then a pivotal decision was made. Kate had picked Jack over Sawyer and all three of them knew it.

"Sure no problem" said Sawyer looking at Kate thoughtfully. He gave her a small smile and walked away.

Jack went back to his soup and hid the smile he had on his face. "You know Kate I feel better and I'm almost done with my soup. If you want to go with Sawyer…" he couldn't really finish the sentence not wanting Kate to go anywhere with Sawyer.

Kate smiled knowing what Jack was thinking and she leaned against his arm gently. "Nope, like I said twice before I am perfectly happy here. Oh here's some water you're probably dehydrated so drink up"

Jack looked at her strangely, "I thought I was the doctor."

"Oh you are, except for now, now you're the patient. May I also point out that you are an awful patient, you forced me to drug you." Kate said with a flirtatious tone in her voice. Jack heard it and decided that if Kate was willing to make a move than so was he.

"I forced you to drug me huh? Are you sure that's how it went?" Jack asked his smile charming and Kate couldn't help the butterflies that flip flopped in her stomach.

She leaned in close and their noses just barely touched. "You're a hard man to get into bed Dr. Shephard." Kate couldn't believe she had just said that but it was too late so all she could do was wait for his reaction. It had been a long time since Kate had flirted with someone. Well flirted with someone and actually meant it. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground with her past looming over her at each turn, but at the moment it didn't matter to her.

Jack held his breath for a slight second as her words swept over him. He tilted he face up and their noses brushed together. "Not that hard, especially if you ask nice."

Kate's eyes flashed to his and before either knew it they were wrapped up in a deep and passionate kiss. Jack's hand slipped through Kate's hair and he pressed her head closer deepening the kiss. Kate moaned softly and the action allowed Jack to slip his tongue into her mouth. Kate gripped his shirt tightly in her hand and pressed against him harder. Suddenly Kate felt them teeter and they fell back against the bed with Kate sprawled on top of him. They broke the kiss and looked at each other both feeling slightly shocked.

"I uh" Jack wet his lips nervously though the act didn't go past Kate unnoticed and she looked at his mouth hungrily.

"Jack?" Kate asked breathlessly.

"Kate I'm sorry I didn't mean for this...mpfh" his words were swallowed as Kate pressed her mouth against his again. To her utter delight Jack slipped his arms around her and held her tight. Kate adjusted so she was lying on top of him fully and comfortably. They continued the sensual kiss until they both pulled away to breathe.

"Wow" said Kate looking down at Jack. "You're a great kisser."

"Thanks" Jack said pulling her head down and kissing her breathlessly. "Why haven't we done this before?" Jack mumbled against her mouth.

"We're stupid" Kate muttered back as she pressed against his body sending shocks of pleasure through both their bodies. Jack had just slipped his hands under her shirt when they heard a noise.

"Hey Jack? Whoa oh man. Ok I'm sorry this is my bad." Kate and Jack reluctantly broke their kiss to see a very bright red Hurley standing at the tent entrance.

Jack sat up quickly and would have toppled over Kate but he steadied her quickly and she slid off him to sit beside him in the sand. The both of them were flushed with embarrassment and passion. "Uh Hurley what did you want?" Jack asked clearing his throat.

"Dude seriously you should really close the flap of the tent if you're going to do things like what you were doing." Hurley said looking at everything except Kate and Jack.

"Hurley what did you need?" Kate asked trying not to sound annoyed but seconds ago Jack had been rubbing his hand up her bare back and Kate was slightly upset that had ended.

"Oh, I uh just came to see if you were ok, cause before you were all crazy and trying to kill Locke. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't still homicidal." Hurley said.

"Thanks Hurley I'm feeling better" Jack said shaking his head in annoyed amusement.

Hurley shot Jack a wicked smile. "Yeah I can see that, you uh you look like you're feeling a lot better dude." With that Hurley started to back away from the shelter. "Here let me help" with that Hurley untied the flaps and Kate and Jack were suddenly enclosed in the shelter hidden from anyone's view. Jack looked at Kate and gave her a nervous smile. Kate looked back at him and grinned. She leaned close and brushed her lips against his.

"You up for starting where we left off?" she asked in a husky whisper.

Jack pulled her close and kissed her neck and she couldn't help giggle. "Yeah one condition though" Jack said nibbling at her.

"What's that?" Kate asked as she enjoyed everything he was doing with her.

"I want to be on top" Jack said and within seconds they were back on the bed this time with Jack on top of Kate as she cradled him between her legs.

_Later that evening_

Jack and Kate emerged from the shelter flushed and glowing, it had been pretty obvious to anyone around that the two were not playing bingo in the tent all afternoon. The couple looked so happy that no one could find it in their hearts to tease the new found lovers.

"I should probably go check on a couple people before dinner" Jack said looking down at their entwined hands. Jack was on cloud nine, he couldn't believe he had just spent the afternoon making love to Kate.

Kate looked at him thoughtfully. "Ok just take it easy though alright? You're still weak and you used a lot of energy this afternoon" she said blushing while earning a grin from Jack who leaned in and nipped at her ear. "Stop it Jack" Kate giggled not meaning it. "I'm serious you're not invincible, take it easy do what you have to do and when you get back we'll eat dinner."

"Yeesh woman," Jack said with a smile. "I take you to bed once and suddenly its do this and do that. You're so bossy"

Kate smiled widely and leaned in close. "It was more than once Jack and when it comes to making you take care of yourself I'm not afraid of giving orders."

"Good thing I like assertive women" Jack said as he leaned in brushing his lips against hers. "I'll be back soon, promise."

Kate watched him walk down the beach and she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She had just spent the most spectacular afternoon with the most amazing man she'd ever met. Strangely she wasn't even a bit scared or influenced by a need to run. No, she was quite happy and pleased right where she was. She noticed Claire and a woman named Sandra walking out from the jungle and she decided to say hello. She met up with them and they sat around talking. Judging by their behavior she was sure they hadn't heard anything about her and Jack. They were two of her biggest supporters when it came to Jack so if they knew they'd be bubbling all over the place. Somehow the conversation turned silly and Claire and Sandra started arguing about what television and movie characters would make the best lovers. The conversation turned to comic book heroes and Claire was arguing with Sandra that Batman would have to be a better lover than Wolverine.

"He's all dark and moody" Claire said. "The perfect combination for a great lover."

"So is Wolverine" Sandra argued. "He's not as pretentious as Bruce Wayne though. Kate what do you think?" With that the two girls looked at her and Kate's attention was focused on Jack who was making his way towards them. She stood and wiped the sand from her pants. Not taking her eyes off the gorgeous doctor with a smile on her face, she answered. "Me? I prefer Superman" with that she walked towards her lover leaving a slightly awestruck Sandra and Claire behind.

Ok there it is hope you don't hate it. It's not real long but I'm leaving soon so I didn't have a whole lot of time to write. I also just threw in the fake character Sandra cause normally I would use Shannon but the whole death of Boone kind of made that hard to do.


	15. Under the Stars

Ok this is from Born To Run and this is a scene in which I totally wish would have happened. Takes place when Sawyer is confronting Kate in front of everyone.

**UNDER THE STARS**

"She don't care about nothing or nobody but herself" Sawyer said with a glare.

"Now is that totally true Sawyer?" Everyone glanced up to see Jack standing with his arms folded across his chest. He was looking at Sawyer with an almost amused expression. Kate felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw him. She wasn't sure why he was here or what he was going to say, and after their earlier conversation she was feeling pretty nervous.

"You got something to say Doc?" Sawyer asked. He knew he had Kate cornered and anything Jack could say would just make Kate look guiltier and the doctor stupid. He couldn't wait to hear Jack try to deny Kate was with the marshal.

"Sure I do. Now you say Kate doesn't care about anyone but I think in reality we just know who she doesn't care about and that is what has you throwing a fit." Jack said casually walking over to stand beside Kate. Every eye was on him as if people were entranced by his presence.

"Why don't you enlighten me" Sawyer said with a smirk.

"Well it's obvious to everyone that Kate wanted a seat on the raft, your seat to be exact. Which means you just might not be worth all that much to her. I mean she wanted your seat and got it. Doesn't that kind of show that maybe it's just you she really doesn't care all that much about?" Jack asked with a slight smirk. Kate couldn't believe this Jack was defending her and doing a good job of it. No one has ever stood up for her the way he was. "She was willing to leave you behind, isn't that the point of this little tantrum?" Jack asked.

Sawyer looked slightly stunned for a second he then gave a harsh smile, "She was going to leave you behind as well Jacko"

Jack nodded, "That's true, Kate asked me to try for a spot but I told her I was needed here." Jack said lying through his teeth. Kate was stunned Jack was a really good liar, even though she had thought about asking him to try for a raft spot she just never had the nerve to. Jack turned and caught her eye and gave her a slight wink, and her heart leaped in her chest.

"Well that's sweet but that doesn't explain why Freckles here is toting someone else's passport. Plus she hasn't denied being the prisoner on the plane" Sawyer said with a satisfied smile. It was true Kate had easily sacrificed him for a spot on the raft and it was irking him like no other. The fact that she had tried to get Doc to go with her just made him want to lash out at her even more.

"Yes, I was on the plane with the marshal. Yes I was wanted and caught and was being transported back. No matter what I say about what happened or what I supposedly did, I'm going to jail. But I didn't poison you" she said looking at Michael pleadingly. Everyone stopped and looked at Kate with shock and Kate even read disgust in some of their eyes.

"Well there you go" Sawyer said grinning. "How do you feel knowing your little girlfriend is a fugitive from the law Doc?"

Jack looked over at Sawyer and gave a soft smile, "I'm still waiting for you to tell me something I don't know." There were slight gasps from the castaways gathered around. Jack knew Kate was a fugitive, and he didn't say anything?

"You knew?" Charlie asked from his spot on his sand.

Jack nodded, "Yes, I knew, but whatever Kate did or didn't do is no one's business except her own. If she wants to confide in you its her choice. Just remember do you think if I thought Kate was a horrible person I would let her near you? Do you think I would ask her of all people to deliver Claire's baby if she were any kind of threat?" he looked down and smiled at a stunned looking Kate. "As far as I'm concerned she isn't a danger and had done more for the people on this island than you have Sawyer. It's funny you're so quick to blame Kate but wasn't it your sorry ass being dragged the police department in Sydney?" Jack asked. A while back Boone had told Jack that he had seen Sawyer at the police station and had made a remark to Jack that possibly Sawyer was the convict on the plane.

Sawyer looked completely stunned and to his utter shock he saw all the accusing eyes turn from Kate to him. Jack the leader had made a stand in support for Kate and like sheep they were all going to follow him. Sawyer couldn't believe it he had been bested by Jack once again, and the fact that Kate was staring at Jack with adoration was enough to set him into a fit. Sawyer swore and stormed off leaving a trail of dust and sand behind him.

"Whether or not you want to believe me Michael," Jack said. "I don't believe that Kate poisoned you, but it's up to you."

Kate felt the tears well in her eyes because she knew Jack was telling the truth and that he did believe in her. Michael was looking at her thoughtfully and handed her the passport.

"The spot is still open if you want it" Michael said.

Kate looked at the passport and thought of what it meant. If they got back she'd have to run. She thought about the tape that she and Tom made when they were kids.

_You always want to run away_ Tom's voice said in her head. Kate sighed she was tired and she was tired of always running. She glanced to her side and saw Jack next to her. She knew Tom would like him he was a good man and would treat her right. For once Kate stopped and looked around and decided she didn't want to run. She looked at Michael.

"It's ok, give the seat to Sawyer. He may be an ass but I don't think he poisoned you either." Kate said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, "Look I don't know what you did, but if we get rescued you could run, you could get away."

Kate looked at him, "I don't want to run anymore"

Michael gave her a slightly confused nod and walked away. A couple of the castaways like Claire, Charlie and Shannon all apologized to Kate for the way they had looked at her. Kate just nodded gracious for their understanding. Soon it was just her and Jack left. Kate turned and looked at him and he was looking out at the sea.

"Why would you do that for me?" Kate turned and looked at Jack with a curious gaze. He had done more for her in just a few minutes than anyone besides maybe Tom had done for her in her whole life.

"I didn't do anything too special" Jack said with a small shrug.

"You lied for me you made people accept me, that isn't a small task Jack" Kate said almost unbelieving.

"I didn't lie" Jack said and then he smiled, "Ok well maybe the part about you asking me to go on the raft, that was more for my own benefit of watching Sawyer choke on his words. Immature I know I'm sorry about that. The rest was the truth, I do believe in you Kate and if I did think you were a real threat and danger I wouldn't let you near the survivors."

"But you don't even know what I did" Kate said.

"Doesn't matter, over the last weeks I've gotten to know you and I told you when we landed everyone gets a new chance. From what I can see you've used your new life to help people and do good here on this island. I believe you've always been good Kate, you never would have sewed up my back if you weren't." Jack said his voice matter of fact.

"But earlier in the caves when you asked me if I poisoned Michael?" Kate asked trying to grasp what was going on.

"You didn't ask me if I thought you poisoned Michael, Kate. You asked what I thought you were capable of doing; I don't know what anyone is capable of doing. Had you asked if I thought you poisoned Michael I would have told you the truth, no I don't believe you did." Jack said.

Kate just looked at him with a stunned expression, who was this man and is he even real? She watched as he knelt and started gathering her items that Sawyer had strewn on the beach. She gasped slightly when he picked up the little toy airplane. Kate watched entranced as he handled it delicately and handed it to her gently. Kate felt the emotion rise in her throat as she realized he had handled her most precious possession with care and respect.

"Kate, why didn't you accept Michael's offer?" Jack asked looking up at her and she gently squeezed the airplane.

"I don't know" she said and she really didn't know. She was being over run with so many thoughts and emotions. She took her stuff, she needed time alone she need to clear her head. Jack just gave her a small smile and started to walk away. "Jack!" she called out.

He turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"If I believed for one second that you would go on that raft I would ask you to go with me" Kate said chewing on her lip as she nervously backed away form him.

Jack, knowing she needed her time and space just smiled softly and nodded and walked away.

_Later that evening_

"When I was a little girl I always believed that once I found the man I loved I would be happy forever." Sun said softly.

"Yeah me too" Kate thought thinking back to her life with Tom. "Sun do you believe in fate?"

Sun looked at her questioningly. "Sometimes I do. Jin's friend told him that he would find love in the color orange. He was walking when a woman's scarf flew from her shoulders and when he grabbed it he realized it was orange. He turned to the girl but ran directly into me. Now you could say the woman with the scarf was meant for him but I believe he was supposed to run into me. Jin and I have not had an easy time together. I learned English because I wanted to run away from him, but I couldn't. Now he is running from me and there is nothing I can do about it." Sun said sadly. "Do you believe in fate?" she asked Kate.

"I don't know. I've only loved one person my whole life and he's dead now. After he died I never thought I could ever love that way again." Kate said shaking her head.

"And now?" Sun asked gently.

"I don't think Tom would want me to live the way I am, running all the time, I think he'd want me to stay put. Even though I feel guilty for his death I think he would want me to be happy. I just don't know if that's true or not." Kate felt a tear slip down her cheek. "A plane crash has given me a new life a chance a freedom and I've met a man who is wonderful and kind and everything I dreamed about when I was a little girl. I just never believed I deserved it though." Kate said softly.

"Perhaps it was fate that brought you to Jack" Sun said knowingly when Kate looked at her. Kate figured Sun knew she was talking about Jack but to hear his name out loud it made it more real somehow. "Maybe your friend Tom helped lead you to Jack."

Kate looked at Sun and the tears fell down her face, "Do you think that's possible?" she asked. She looked up at the stars and not for the first time wondered if there was a heaven. She knew if there was one Tom would surely be there. Could he be up there somewhere rooting for her, guiding her along to a better life? Kate smiled and hoped that he was. She smiled and for the first time in a long time felt a wave of relief splash over her and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I should go talk to …" Before she could finish Sun smiled at her.

"He's over there." Kate followed where Sun was pointing and she saw Jack sitting in the sand watching the waves crash against the shore.

Kate smiled and stood wiping the sand from her pants, "Wish me luck." She said as she headed down the beach towards Jack.

Sun smiled softly feeling happy that the haunted woman might be able to find some happiness. Perhaps one day she and Jin could too.

Kate approached Jack and sat next to him. She wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. Luckily Jack was giving her time, smiling gently at her and then looking out at the water.

"I need your help" Kate said softly. Before Jack could reply she went on. "I need your help and it's not an easy task, and I wouldn't blame you if you turned me down." Kate said digging her toes in the sand. She turned and saw Jack watching her with a thoughtful expression but he made no move to interrupt her. "I didn't lie when I said the plane belonged to the man I loved. I did love him very much and he died because of me. His name was Tom and I was on the run. He jumped in the car when I was trying to escape. I begged him to get out but he wouldn't. The police opened fire and he was shot and he died." Kate said softly the memory of that day still haunting her.

"It's not your fault Kate" she looked up to see Jack looking at her. She felt lost in his beautiful brown eyes. "It's not your fault and it isn't Tom's fault either, it was a tragic accident but still an accident." He said softly.

Kate felt her lower lip tremble and she actually believed him. She bit her lip and continued on. "I was on the run because I killed my step father who actually turned out to be my real father. He was a horrible monster and it made me sick that I could be related to him at all. He beat my mom and growing up he…he abused me." Kate felt Jack stiffen next to her and she wasn't sure if he was angry at her or at Wayne. "He would come in my room and well… when I got older I turned a knife on him and told him I'd kill him if he ever touched me or my mother again. He beat her up badly a couple weeks later and I kept my word. He came home drunk, and I helped him to the bed the whole time wanting to throw up as he said disgusting things to me. I turned the gas on and left it running. The house blew up with him in it and my mom and I were safe for the first time. She hated me though, after that. I went to see her when she was ill and I had been on the run. She screamed for help and pulled away from me like I was a monster." Kate whispered the tears running down her face.

To her shock she felt Jack's arms wrap around her and she was pulled into his strong embrace. Kate leaned her head against his chest while he rubbed her back soothingly. With that Kate broke down and cried, she cried for her lost childhood, for Tom, for ruining her life by killing Wayne and for her mother's hatred. Jack pulled her gently into his lap where she settled comfortably and he held her tight rocking her slightly as she cried. Kate slipped her arms around him and hugged him tight feeling safe and secure. After a little while her tears subsided and Kate sat up wiping her red and swollen eyes. She looked at him and all she saw in his eyes was affection and acceptance.

"I'm sorry" she said with a small smile. "I must look awful" she said drying her eyes.

"You look beautiful" Jack said gently and Kate looked at him. He cleared his throat. "You uh needed my help?" he asked.

Kate chewed on her lip nervously. "I want to be with you" she said quietly and Jack nearly didn't hear her. He smiled and she continued. "But it won't be easy. I'm a screwed up mess and so I guess I'm asking you that if you want to be with me too to please be patient with me. To understand when I screw up or do stupid things that I do them without thinking and please just bear with me. To understand that my emotions tend to drive me away from good things and I need you to help me stay put. When I run I need you to make me stay. When I fall I need you to pick me up, I know I'm asking a lot and I wouldn't blame you if it was too much…" she was silenced by Jack placing his fingers gently over her lips. She looked at him confused.

"That is what being in a relationship is about" he said gently. "I might need you to do those things for me as well. Do you think you could?" he asked.

Kate thought for a second and then nodded. "Good" he said with a smile. "I know I can do those things for you as well. And to answer your next question, yes I want to be with you too."

Kate gave him a dazzling smile and she leaned in and hugged him tight. She rested her head on his shoulder as he played with her hair. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly and leaned her forehead against his their noses brushing.

"I know you don't believe in fate and everything, but part of me wonders if Tom didn't bring us together" Kate said thinking back to her conversation with Sun.

Jack smiled softly. "Then he is truly a great man." With that he tilted his face just a little and their lips were against each others. Jack pulled her a little tighter and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Soon the kiss deepened and Kate lost touch with everything going on around her. All she could do was just feel the pleasure and passion that Jack was instilling in her. They pulled away and Kate kissed his nose.

"Thank you" she said softly, "For everything"

"You don't have to ever thank me" he said gently then his lips turned up in a teasing smile. "I'm doing this all for my own benefit" he chuckled.

Kate giggled and leaned in to kiss him again and the two stayed wrapped in their embrace kissing under the bright stars.

Ok so there you go let me know what you think.


	16. Where Would You Be?

Ok gang sorry about the delay in updating, as I have told some other people I have stalled with this story a little because the chapters are heading into season two. It was easy for me with season one because I could just pop in the dvd and watch every episode to get a feel for it. Since season two isn't out yet I'm only working off of memory and transcripts and a couple episodes downloaded on my ipod. Thus meaning I'm only going to be writing about the big Jate moments that stick out in my head. Plus some of season two made me ill with all of the skateness. Anyway back on track since I don't think it will take me long to finish out the season and season three doesn't start until October that will probably leave me with a gap of time. So I'm trying to update with tiny breaks in betweens so when I'm done with season two there won't be such a long wait until season three. Then they're running six episodes and then taking a thirteen week break, don't ask me why so the story will probably go on hiatus at that time as well. Ok enough jibber jabber I skipped the season one finale just because I liked it as it was with Jack taking the dynamite and Kate saying he has her back, pus there just isn't a whole lot of time in between those scenes, so here it is the next chapter taken from Man of Science, Man of Faith.

**WHERE WOULD YOU BE?**

"If you weren't here Jack" Kate said biting her lip nervously. Jack sighed and looked at her with a tired smile.

"Everyone would still be fine" Jack said patting her knee reassuring her. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

"How can you say that? How can you say that we'd be ok without you?" Kate whispered almost sounding horrified.

"Kate it would be different yes, but you wouldn't know it was different. If I had died in the crash people still would have survived and still gone on living. You all would have sat around thinking geez thank god Kate's here or Bob or whomever. Someone would have stepped up and made things ok." Jack said closing his eyes not really sleeping but just relaxing for a minute before he would have to get up and do something soon.

Kate shook her head vigorously and Jack opened his eyes and was shocked to see hers filled with tears. "We never could do this without you Jack, we couldn't just say everything is ok and we're doing our best if you were gone. We'd miss you too much."

Jack looked at her stunned he didn't realize she was taking this so hard. "Kate you wouldn't miss me because you wouldn't have known me" he said gently. He had wondered if she meant if he died at this moment people would be affected. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Kate threw herself into his arms with a sob. He pulled her tight and she eventually ended up on his lap while he stroked her hair. "Shh it's ok Kate, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

He heard her sniffle and then speak softly. "I would have missed you" she whispered. "It wouldn't matter if I had known you or not if you had died, there would have been a huge whole in my heart." She said burying her face into his shoulder.

Jack just stroked her hair not really sure what to say. In all honesty he wasn't used to this Kate; the Kate he dealt with was strong, independent and never showed too much emotion. He wasn't quite sure what to do with the woman cradled in his arms at the moment.

"It's ok" he whispered. "It was a stupid conversation and I'm sorry I started it. I am alive though so we don't have to worry about the what ifs" Jack said soothingly.

Kate sat up and brushed at her eyes. She was too tired to cover her emotions or bear her pride. She just wanted to be with Jack and even though he had too much on his plate at the moment she wanted him to take care of her. It was selfish and unfair for her to want that from him but she couldn't help it. Jack's hand gently caressed her cheek catching any tears that had stayed put on her beautiful skin.

"Hey" he said softly. "What's really going on?"

"What if they come?" Kate asked quietly.

Jack sighed; he didn't know what to say to that. He knew that Ethan came from somewhere, but he wasn't sure if he believed Rousseau's crazy ramblings especially after hearing about what happened with the baby. He realized Kate was looking at him and for the first time he felt like he was seeing the real Kate scared and vulnerable. The part of her she worked so hard to not show.

"I don't think they will, but if they did, I wouldn't let them hurt you." Jack said his voice confident and Kate believed him. Only problem was the crushing feeling of fear in her chest wasn't for her own life but for his. He was the leader, he was the strongest, if the Others came wouldn't Jack be the one they wanted.

The fear was building and rising in her chest. Kate ran when her fear got like this, but this time she couldn't run, at least not alone.

"We could run Jack and hide" she said staring at him expectantly. "We could just disappear it wouldn't be that hard with the two of us. Please Jack" she pleaded.

Jack gave her a concerned look. "Kate I can't leave, but I swear I won't let then near you." He said.

Kate let out a strangled sob, "I'm not worried about me" she cried the tears coming once again. "It's you I'm scared for, if they come here Jack it's you they'll want. You're the leader, you're the strongest they'll come for you" with that Kate buried her face into his shoulder once again. Jack held her tightly letting her words sink in, she was scared for him?

"Kate listen to me" he said his voice stern not in anger but to make her listen. He tilted her tearstained face up so he could meet her gaze. "I am not going anywhere ok? They are not going to come in here, not with all of us here together. I meant what I said if we stick together we will get through this. Look, look around. We're a strong group we've survived this much ok?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.

"I know you're scared and that's ok, is alright to be scared, but don't let it overtake you. I need you Kate, I need you to be strong. I can't do this without you." He said looking her straight in the eye. Kate sucked in a deep breath.

"One" she whispered never taking her eyes off of him. "Two"

It was then that Jack knew what she was doing so he counted with her.

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

When they got to five Kate felt the overwhelming fear dissipate slowly. It was still there but it was manageable now. Kate threw Jack an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm completely unhinged" she said embarrassed.

"No I don't" he said truthfully shaking his head. "In fact it's been a long time since I've had someone worry about me."

Kate realized that she should probably move from his lap but she didn't want to. She had Jack to herself and who knew how long that would last before someone needed him. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed against him.

"That doesn't seem right" she said softly.

"What doesn't seem right?" Jack asked. In all honesty he was on cloud nine. Suddenly all the fear, anger and worry took a back seat to the fact that Kate was sitting on his lap snuggling up to him.

"That you don't have people worrying about you. Surely at home people are." Kate asked softly.

"Maybe my mother, though she basically disowned me before I got on the plane. She blames me for my father's death so I don't really know if she cares all that much. My best friend Mark and his wife probably miss me, and a couple random people at the hospital." Jack said unconsciously stroking her back.

"No girlfriends?" Kate asked. She suddenly realized that this entire time on the island she never asked him that. She always kind of figured he was single by the way he acted with her, but what if she was wrong?

Jack looked down and a small smile played across his lips as he saw her face scrunched in worry. "No girlfriends" he said and she relaxed. "I do have an ex-wife, but she ran off with one of my friends so I'm not sure how concerned she would be." He said with a chuckle. "What about you?"

Kate shook her head sadly, "Nope all my family is gone and I was never good at making friends."

"Well then I guess you and I can just be alone together, how's that sound?" Jack asked his voice gentle and she felt better.

"I'd like that" she said softly. She snuggled back into his embrace and just enjoyed being in his arms. Soon he felt one of her delicate hands stroking his arm gently. "If they did come being in your arms wouldn't be a bad way to go" she whispered softly.

Jack tightened his grip on her. "Yeah well they're not coming."

"Either way I still like being in your arms" Kate said softly.

"I like you there too" he whispered against her hair. Kate sighed and moved her head so her face was now buried in his neck. Her warm breath was dancing across his skin and it was taking everything Jack had not to give in to the feeling she was causing in him. Kate moved her hand so she ran her palm down his chest. She stopped it right over his heart. She smiled as she felt his life force beating against her hand. Without thinking or caring she tilted her head up and placed a small kiss right below his ear. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine at the gentle kiss. He pulled away slightly to get a better look at her.

She looked into his eyes and she smiled. "We could've died with that stupid dynamite. We could have been killed by the security system or damn polar bears. I'm tired of almost dying. I want to live." Kate said, and with that she pressed her lips hard against his. Jack was so surprised by her forwardness it took him a second to realize what was going on. Luckily he was quick on the uptake and he kissed her back, pulling her close to him. Kate made a small moaning sound against him when he gently pried her mouth open with his tongue. The sound was like music to Jack's ears and he knew right then and there he needed to hear it again. Soon they were caught up in their own passion. They were already away from the crowd so hopefully they could have just a little more time alone.

Kate pressed Jack onto his back and she lay on top of him. They struggled with each others clothing but when they were finally done undressing, Kate pressed herself him. "Love me Jack" she whispered against his talented lips.

"Come here" Jack growled and pulled her to him. They wrapped themselves around one another and on a night of such uncertainty gave into the most risky chance to take and made love.

_Later on in the evening_

Jack gently stroked his fingertips across Kate's bare shoulder. They were lying under a blanket Jack on his back and Kate on her side wrapped up in him. He worried slightly about how she was going to react when she wakes up. She was such a hard person to read sometimes. He stroked her gently and watched her sleep. He envied her for being able to do that. Maybe one day he'll be able to just lie down and sleep with her. He knew they should get dressed because people were always looking for him and he didn't want her to be put in an embarrassing situation. He shook her ever so slightly and watched as her sleepy eyes opened and focused on the world around her. Her eyes met with his and she broke into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"Hi" she whispered and she leaned up to give him a sloppy kiss which Jack gladly returned. He had been expecting awkwardness and perhaps her running from him and neither thing happened. Jack smiled ad continued the kiss until neither could breathe.

"We should get dressed before anyone comes in." he said softly. Kate rolled her eyes. "After this you're establishing doctor's hours" she said with a pout and Jack chuckled. After a few minutes and a couple rounds of kisses Jack and Kate managed to get up and get dressed. Jack was looking towards the rest of the caves; perhaps he should go check on everyone. His decision was made for him when Kate pressed him to a sitting position his back up against the wall. She quickly settled into his lap her back against his chest and she let her head fall back against his shoulder. He smiled and placed an affectionate kiss on the side of her head. Hey lay there for a little while just enjoying one another.

"You know what the best part of making love to you is?" she asked suddenly.

Jack shot her an amused look, "Do I really need to answer that?" he asked.

Kate smiled rolling her eyes and smacking his leg affectionately. "The best part was you weren't leader Jack when you were with me, you were just you. My Jack" she said snuggling into his embrace.

"As long as you want me I'll always be yours" Jack said softly nibbling at her neck and getting a giggle out of her.

"That's going to be a really long time" Kate said seriously. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"There's no place I'd rather be" Jack said and their lips met in a sensual kiss. They had a lot to discuss and talk to each other about but it could wait until morning which they both believed would come with no problems.

Ok so not the best story but I hope you liked it please read and review.


	17. Chocolate Kisses

Hey gang so the good news is here's a new chapter so yay, the bad news is my hours at work just got increased thus meaning less time to write but I promise I will not forget to update and will use my free time to do so. Ok this next chapter is from Orientation I'm putting it at the end when Jack punched in the button and is really really annoyed.

**CHOCOLATE KISSES**

Jack swore to himself as he punched in the damn button. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He figured the best way was just to type the stupid numbers and maybe get Locke off his back. If he had to hear one more speech about fate or destiny he might feed himself to the polar bears willingly.

"I'll take the next shift" Locke said and it took everything Jack had to not roll his eyes. That was just great if Locke wanted to sit here for the next 108 minutes but Jack wouldn't be here to take over. He rubbed his eyes, he was felt like he was being pulled to pieces. He had all this stress and no where to go with it. Then to make things great he runs into Desmond out of nowhere and the man brings up Sarah, like he needed a reminder of that disaster. He felt like he was suffocating and he needed to get out of the bunker.

Kate noticed how stressed Jack looked and she worried for the doctor's welfare. The whole night was stressful enough with the threat of the Others, opening the hatch, Locke acting like the hatch was the equivalent to the second coming. What also peaked her interest was that Jack seemed to know the mysterious man who had been living down here all this time. She watched as he looked at Locke warily and the computer with a total lack of interest. He turned and headed out the door and Kate knew he was leaving and wouldn't be back for the shift Locke thought he'd be taking. She quickly followed him out wanting to talk to him. Part of her wanted to make sure he was ok and the other was to gauge how mad he was at her for coming down here in the first place. Her disappearance was just more stress on his shoulders he didn't need. She didn't think but grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closet in which she had dropped into from the ceiling.

"Kate, what are you?" he was silenced by Kate putting her hand over his mouth and glancing out the door to make sure they weren't followed. Alone time with Jack was a rare thing and hardly ever went without an interruption. She shut the door and blocked him from getting out as they were submerged in complete darkness.

"Kate what are you doing?" Jack asked and Kate could read the stress and exhaustion in his voice.

"Just stay where you are Jack, trust me." Kate said as she let her hands glide over the shelves showing her the way to what she wanted. When she found what she wanted she grinned. She quietly undid the wrapper and pulled a chunk of the chocolate and caramel candy off.

"Open your mouth" Kate said and she heard Jack sigh.

"What?" he asked confused.

Kate moved to him slowly as she could just make out the outline of his body. "I said open your mouth and don't argue with me." She said this time with a little more force in her voice.

"Fine" Jack said and Kate took her hand that wasn't holding the candy and touched his face gently. Her hand grazed the stubble that she adored and she allowed her fingers to trail a path to his mouth. Her fingers lightly danced across his lips and she was happy to feel that has mouth was indeed open. She lifted her other hand and gently slipped the hunk of candy into his mouth.

"Chew" she said excitedly.

Jack had been about two seconds from leaving the closet and just disappearing into the jungle when Kate had touched his face. He had stopped and enjoyed the feel of her skin against his. The beautiful part was she couldn't see as his eyes turned lustful or how he was restraining himself from grabbing her. When she had slipped the chunk of something in his mouth it took him a second to realize what it was. It was chocolate and he could taste caramel as well and it was pure heaven. He let out a small groan of satisfaction as he savored the delicious treat. Jack wasn't a chocoholic, in fact back home he tried to stay away from those things. But at that moment tasting the chocolate as it melted across his tongue Jack considered it to be almost a religious experience.

Kate waited in anticipation for Jack's reaction and when she heard the groan come from him her whole body tingled. She hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction from herself at all. The sound had invoked her passionate side and she was suddenly very glad it was so dark that he couldn't see the fevered blush that rose to her cheeks. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she and Jack were in a closet in the pitch black and they were standing just inches from one another. She also became very aware of the fact that she never took her other hand back and that it was resting on his arm and she felt it involuntarily squeeze his bicep. She knew that if she didn't get out of this closet soon, she was going to do something stupid like jump him or something.

Jack swallowed the candy and slowly came back to his senses as he felt Kate's hand squeeze his arm. He suddenly realized that he needed a taste of something more alluring than the chocolate. He reached his arm out and snaked it around her waist and brought her to him with a quick jerk. He heard Kate make a startled gasp but she made no move to push him away. Jack bent his head and nuzzled her with his nose until he could get a good sense of where her face was. This darkness was suddenly as annoying as it was alluring. Jack leaned in and brushed his lips across hers gently.

Kate didn't see the kiss coming; literally it was just too dark in the closet. When Jack had grabbed her and pulled her against him she had let out a startled gasp. Not so much out of fear or dislike but out of want and anticipation. Suddenly she felt a dash of his warm breath across her lips and then he was kissing her, softly rubbing his lips across hers. Kate froze for a second but then gave into the sensation and soon she was kissing him back passionately and breathlessly. This was their first kiss and Kate couldn't get enough of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him move her slowly back against the door. She whimpered as she suddenly felt herself being pressed against the hard surface by his tight body as he plundered her mouth.

Jack knew he was going to have to stop and regain his control but when Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a small whimper of pleasure he forgot all logical thinking. He poured all his exhaustion, stress, and helplessness into the kiss and he felt as Kate's lips healed him. Kate became aware of the change in him as the kiss slowly backed down to a slower pace and she felt his back and shoulders slowly relax as well. He was finally getting rid of all the stress that had been plaguing him and Kate was pleased that she could do that for him.

Slowly the broke away to breathe and they rested their foreheads against each other gasping for air. Kate snuggled closer to him and buried her face in his neck and he stroked her hair lightly.

"Wow" he said letting his hand twirl her hair around his fingers.

Kate said something but it was muffled by his neck.

"What was that?" Jack asked as an easy smile appeared on his lips. Kate pulled back and rested her face close so their noses were lightly touching.

"I said, remind me to give you chocolate more often." Kate said amusement in her voice. Jack chucked and he felt Kate lean up and he bent his head to eagerly continue the next kiss.

Ok I know that was short but I'm leaving for a concert and I wanted you to have something to read. Next chapter will be longer and well it's the shower episode so I'll let you guys figure out the rest. hehe


	18. What Did It Mean To You?

All right this fic comes from Everybody Hates Hugo, cause did you really expect me to skip this episode? Please I would be sent to Jater Prison if I missed this one!

**WHAT DID IT MEAN TO YOU**

Kate grasped the towel as she tried to gather her clothing. She dropped her bra and refrained from swearing in front of Jack. Speaking of Jack what was his deal? He walks in on her while she is half naked and instead of doing the gentlemanly thing and excusing himself to allow her to dress he just stands there making her more nervous. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed how relaxed and how not uncomfortable he seemed to be. Kate wondered to herself how much she would have to do to make him blush and show any sign of weakness. Kate had decided that she wanted Jack, well she had made the decision quite some time ago right after the cave in. It was just not until these past few days did she allow herself to accept the truth of it. Though he would hate it Sawyer was actually the one to help her make her choice. Sawyer had left on the raft and Kate missed him but she continued on with her life. Had Jack gone or god forbid something bad happen to him, Kate realized she would just curl into a ball and wither away.

She looked at Jack and knew he was checking her out. Everyone thought Jack was some innocent guy who is the all around Mr. Nice Guy. Kate knew better. She had heard the survivors talk about him and it amused her how they treated him like some monk as if back home he didn't have a life either. Kate and chuckled at the idea of Jack at home living a chaste existence. She had caught him looking at her a couple of times and the look in his eye was anything but chaste. In fact Kate wondered if Jack wasn't a bit of a player back home. Lord knows it wouldn't be hard for him looking as delicious as he does and his charming personality. Kate believed Jack could talk a woman out of her underwear and then make the girl believe it was all her idea to begin with.

She straightened holding her things close to her and she noticed as his eyes scanned her appreciatively. What was striking to her was that he was making no attempts to even hide his obvious perusing of her. Kate decided right then enough was enough. She wanted him and he sure acted like he wanted her so what the hell it was time to go for it. Kate placed her things on the counter and straightened her towel more for his benefit than hers. She walked towards him slowly and when she was right in front of him she watched as his eyes scanned every part of her body. She felt her heart leap in her chest at his obvious enjoyment of her half naked body. Kate stepped closer so her body was pressed against his. Reaching her arm behind him she managed to close the door and lock it behind him.

Jack gave her a curious look while smirking at her little move. To his surprise though Kate moved away from him and stepped back to the other side of the bathroom. He watched her hungrily as she obviously was playing with him. Kate made it all the way to the other side of the bathroom and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I think you could use a shower right now" she said sultrily and Jack's eyes darkened in lust and want. "In fact if you take a shower now I'll wash your back" she said blowing him a kiss. Neither one knew how it happened exactly but within seconds Jack was across the room hungrily kissing her desperately. Kate moaned as he pressed her against the sink as his tongue plundered her mouth. Kate moaned and Jack picked her up by the waist and set her on the counter. In a matter of seconds Kate was ripping at his clothes like a mad person as he left a trail of blazing kisses down her throat. Kate pushed him back and towards the shower as he kicked his shoes and socks off and finally the rest of his clothes. Kate pulled him into the shower with her and she kissed him desperately as the water rained down upon them.

Kate had figured their first time would be sweet and gentle with words of love and comfort. She was wrong because this was raw, hard and the only sounds heard were their mutual groans and cries. When the shower had ended Kate slumped against Jack as he dried her off. She had her arms around his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder. She leaned up and they met in a deep kiss. Suddenly they heard a bang on the door.

"Jack are you in there?" It was Sayid and Jack realized his friend probably wondered what the heck had happened to him.

"Yeah I'll be out in a few minutes" Jack called back. He stepped from the shower and helped Kate out. He quickly dressed as Kate watched him warily. There had been no words of love or commitment she wanted to say them but was afraid of rejection so she waited for a sign from him that this wasn't some quickie and that it meant to him what it did to her. Jack was having the same dilemma, he desperately wanted to tell her his feelings but he was afraid she wouldn't return them or he would scare her off. It was awkward when it shouldn't be and Jack wasn't sure what to do so as he was about to leave he went to her and pulled her towel clad body against his and kissed her with as much feeling and affection he could. Kate's mouth softened under his and she moaned appreciatively as his tongue swept through her.

He pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll see you later" he said huskily and with that he was out the door and she was left standing alone wrapped in her towel completely confused as to what just happened. She quietly dressed as her muscles twinged from being used in the shower in a way she had not used them for quite some time. When she was dressed she let her eyes wander the bathroom and they fell on the shower. She took a deep breath as she remembered his strong arms bracing her against the wall as they finally gave in to their desires. She blushed remembering how she has moaned his name so loud she was sure everyone had heard her. She sighed not sure what to do so she headed for the beach.

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon helping Sayid and trying to get a better understanding of the hatch. It wouldn't be that complicated but he was distracted. He couldn't get what happened between him and Kate out of is mind. The feel of her skin, the taste of her mouth, how she felt wrapped around him. He managed to finish up what he wanted to do and head to the beach to see if he could find Kate, they really needed to talk.

Kate sat in the sand and watched the waves crash against the shore.

"Penny for your thoughts" she heard a voice and looked up to see Claire. She smiled at her friend.

"Not sure they're worth that much" Kate said with a small smile.

"Nonsense" Claire said taking a seat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm sure he's ok" Claire said.

Kate, whose mind had been on Jack looked up shocked. "What? What do you mean he'll be ok? What happened?" she asked in a panic. What could Jack have done to himself now? Her mind raced to the cave-in and panic began to overwhelm her.

Claire gave her a confused look. "Sawyer, I'm sure he's ok"

Kate looked at her blankly for a second and then a look of relief crossed over her face. "Oh, yeah I'm sure they will be" she tried to settle her racing heart.

"Isn't he what you were thinking about?" Claire asked.

Kate shook her head, "No I wasn't actually" she looked down at the sand and wondered if it would be alright to confide in the girl. "If I tell you something do you think you can maybe not tell anyone?" she asked looking at Claire.

Noting the seriousness of Kate's voice Claire nodded.

Kate took a deep breath, "I was in the hatch and there is a shower so I decided to try it out and when I was done I was getting out when Jack walked in on me." Claire's eyebrows lifted as Kate spoke. "It was strange because you would expect him to apologize and leave me to get dressed but he didn't. He kept looking at me in this way that made my whole body tingle. I decided I was tired of the games and I pulled him into the shower and we…well you know" she said a blush creeping to her cheeks.

Claire's mouth dropped open "You guys made love?"

Kate gave her a sad look, "That's where it gets complicated, to me it was making love but I'm afraid it was just sex to Jack. When we were done he didn't say much besides see you later as he kissed me and walked out the door. I know life isn't a fairy tale but I was hoping for something from him to tell me he wanted me for more than just a fling in the shower." Kate pulled her knees to her chin and sighed sadly. "I know I have to talk to him but I'm scared. I've never felt about someone the way I feel about him."

"Aww hun" Claire said wrapping her arm around Kate. "I can't tell you for sure what Jack is thinking but from the observation of an outsider, he cares for you very much. He kind of lights up when he's near you or talking about you. He once mentioned an ex-girlfriend to me and his voice didn't have any of the feeling in it that he has when he says your name."

Kate looked at her curious. "His mentioned an ex girlfriend? What did he say?" she was curious as to Jack's life before the crash.

Claire smiled as Kate fished for information. "He said he had a girlfriend who told him he talks in his sleep and whatever he said she didn't like it"

Kate smirked slightly; she didn't like the idea of sharing Jack with any woman on or off the island. She looked over and saw Jack talking to Hurley and her heart leapt in her chest.

"I guess I better go talk to him." She stood wiping the sand off of her legs. "Thanks Claire" she said with emotion in her voice. It was nice to have a friend to confide in.

"No problem, now go get him" Claire said with a wink and Kate chuckled. She watched as Hurley and Jack ended their conversation and she noticed Hurley looked a little stunned.

"Hi" she said when she reached the doctor's side. He turned to her and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi" he said back.

Kate didn't know what to say so she tried to make polite conversation. "Why did Hurley look so stunned about?" she asked looking in Hurley's direction.

"There isn't enough food to ration to everyone so he asked if we could have a food party where people could just eat like a buffet. I told him it was fine it was his decision. I think he's just a little shocked I didn't argue with him." Jack said with a smile. He turned back and felt his heart leap, she was so beautiful.

"Jack, I think we need to talk about what happened earlier." Kate said bluntly and Jack tensed was this where she told him it was a mistake and that she was in love with Sawyer?

"Ok" he said trying to sound calm and collected.

Kate was quiet for a second and then suddenly blurted out, "What was it for you?"

Jack looked at her stunned, "I'm sorry I don't know what you mean" he said rubbing his neck.

Kate decided to put her neck out, "Well to me it was making love and it was wonderful and it meant everything. I'm in love with you but obviously it didn't mean that much to you because it seemed like you couldn't wait to get out of there as quickly as you could." She said in a rushed sentence.

Jack froze. "Did you just say you're in love with me?" he asked in a whisper.

"That's not the point Jack, the point is…mpfh" her words were cut off as Jack pulled her against him and crushed his mouth to hers. After a few seconds he heard Kate moan against his mouth as she relaxed in his embrace and returned his kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you Kate, I'm sorry I didn't let you know that. I was afraid you didn't love me and I was afraid of scaring you off" he said. Kate looked at him hope sparkling in her eyes.

"So we love each other?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, looks like we do" he said grinning. Kate moved into his embrace as he happily wrapped his arms around her and she tilted her face up to meet his kiss. She backed up still kissing him and managed to lead him back to her tent. She tugged him in after her and they showed each other how much they loved one another.

Claire grinned happily from her spot on the beach; she had seen it all from their conversation, to Jack kissing Kate passionately, to Kate pulling them into her tent. She was happy for them because if two people deserved a little happiness it was definitely Jack and Kate.

Later that evening people were in good spirits as they ate and talked over their dinner. People also noticed their leader was in a great mood and was happily eating so everyone relaxed and followed his lead. Jack sat next to Kate still reeling over the events of the day and couldn't help grin as Kate had made him promise to spend the night in her tent with her tonight, like she really had to twist his arm to get him to agree to that. He wasn't sure how their relationship was going to turn out but sitting here flirting over food he couldn't help but look forward to every moment they spend together.

Ok gang please read and review :)


	19. You Guys Are The Best

Well Gang I'm sad to say this but it looks like this fic has come to an end due to the choices the writers have made for the direction of Lost. I will of course wait until the last episode runs but from what I've heard, I really don't like Kate right now and don't think I can write her in a good light. I just want to thank everyone for all the support you guys gave me it really has meant more to me that you'll ever know. For those of you still hanging on to your Jate faith I say good for you and keep hanging on. I do believe there is still hope for Jate. However triangle aside I have found the actual show disappointing to me. I find some of the plots and twists almost ridiculous so for right now I am done. I found myself getting way too upset over a television show and I'm sure that isn't healthy so I'm actually pulling away from all things Lost right now. I actually won't even be around when next weeks episode runs so I'm kind of thinking that's a blessing. I still would like to write and would love to hear from you about some of your other favorite shows and if we have them in common I would love to write you a fic. I'm also considering writing a Haunted fic because no matter what Lost does I will always love Foxy. So please don't hate me for bailing on you because believe me it isn't something I want to do. Random and Tired really don't need an ending and I regret leaving Changes Are Ahead the way it is. Maybe in a little time I will be able to come back to it and give it a proper ending. Also to some other questions I have received, if you want Jacket fics I can do those for you as well being I like Juliet right now more than I like Kate. So whatever the request is OC/Jack ,Lost, or any other TV show please let me know cause I love writing and I love writing for you guys. Ok that's it and I'm not going to cry so thanks again you guys have been wonderful and the best fans ever.

Hugs & Kisses

Elizabeth


End file.
